Truth and Lies
by ImmortalScorpio
Summary: femharry Ambrosine's twin brother is mistaken for the bwl and she is sent to live with the Dursleys. An incident forces Ambrosine and Dudley into a orphanage and are found by the xmen. Major Dumbledore and Ron bashing. Minor Potter bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: (fem Harry) Ambrosine's twin brother is mistaken for the bwl and she is sent to live with the Dursleys. An incident forces Ambrosine and Dudley into an orphanage where they are discovered by the xmen. Major Dumbledore and Ron bashing. Minor Potter bashing. (Hope you like.)

Disclaimer: Do not own!

_**Chapter 1- How it Started**_

The Potters were a normal family with a normal life. Well normal for a wizarding family. There was James and Lilly Potter and their boy and girl twins, Warrick James Potter and Ambrosine Lillian Potter. The family was quite happy until Albus Dumbledore told Lilly and James about the prophecy.

It foretold that one of the twins will be the only one that will be able to destroy the dark Lord Voldemort. So because of this the young family went into hiding. Believing their secret keeper would never betray them, they settled in. On Halloween night their faith was shattered.

The family was happily playing in the living room. "Ricky! Ricky! Rosie! Rosie! Look at Daddy! Come on! Look at Daddy!," said James," Look at Daddy's funny face! Tphhhhhh!

" James! Ricky and Rosie are going to think that their Daddy is an idiot if you keep doing that.," said Lilly.

" Come on Lilly. It makes them laugh. Look.," replied James as he went back to making faces. Rick and Rose looked at their Daddy and burst into giggles. A pair of exotic emerald eyes and a pair of exotic glacial blue eyes lit up with glee. The twins started clapping and pointing at their Daddy demanding more funny faces.

Ding dong! "Oh that must be Peter. It was so nice of him to volunteer to baby sit while we go to the Order meeting.," said Lilly as she went to answered the door.

"Thank you so much for doing this Peter.", said Lilly, " Now the twins get put down at 8. They were already fed and had their baths so you don't have to worry about that."

" I-I'm happy to watch over the little tykes. B-besides I-it's about time they spend a little time with their uncle Peter.," replied Peter.

" Are you ok Peter? You always stutter when you're nerves' or something.," said James.

" Oh! I-I guess I-I'm just nervous about babysitting. I-I have never done I-it before. Heh heh.," replied Peter. With a nervous chuckle.

" Don't worry Peter. You'll do fine. It's a half an hour till 8 and we'll be home at about 9. So you'll only have to entertain them for a little while then they'll go down easy. They always do when you play with them for a little while before bed. They just tire themselves out.," James assured Peter.

" Bye-bye my little angels! Let Mommy give you hugs and kisses before I go!," exclaimed Lilly as she bent to hug and kiss the twins.

" Now it's Daddy's turn.," said James as he too bent to hug and kiss the twins," Behave for Uncle Peter. Bye Peter and thanks a lot."

The door shut behind the couple leaving the twins with their "Uncle" Peter. Just then Ambrosine started crying and because Ambrosine was crying Warrick started to cry as well. Peter tried everything he could to calm them down but every time he tried to come near the twins Ambrosine jus cried louder and Warrick followed suit. The crying was so loud that Peter swore he saw some nick-knacks shaking on the shelves near the twins. Peter couldn't take the crying anymore so he went into the kitchen. The moment that Peter was out of sight of Ambrosine she stopped crying and Warrick soon followed.

Peter stayed in the kitchen for a while eating a sandwich. When he finished he decided to go back to the living room. As soon as he walked into the room Ambrosine started crying again and as before Warrick started crying shortly after. Peter glanced at the clock and sighed. It was 8. Peter forced himself to pick-up the twins and carry them up the stairs to their nursery. They didn't stop crying until Peter left the room.

Peter paced the living room for a half an hour until he herd a knock at the front door. He jumped at the sound and scurried to the front door.

The door opened to a tall cloaked figure that held a dark aura of power.

"Were are they Wormtail?," hissed the cloaked figure.

" U-up the s-stairs the last door, my Lord.," answered the traitor.

Lord Voldemort slithered up the stairs to the end of the hallway. He opened the door and stared into a pair of exotic emerald eyes that held too much intelligence for a baby. The eyes began to well up with tears and Ambrosine began to cry waking up Warrick who also began crying sensing his sister's distress.

" I think it'ssss about time to sssssilance that infernal crying forever.," hissed Lord Voldemort. He raised his wand and pointed at the twins and hissed out the fateful curse. A flash of green light shot out of the wand toward the twins and suddenly it stopped in front of Ambrosine. Then it shot right back to Lord Voldemort who let out an unholy shriek before exploding. The sheer force of the blast caused the house itself to explode.

A seemingly invisible barrier appeared around the twins an the moment of the blast, shielding them. Upon both of the twins foreheads appeared lightning shaped cuts. An effect of the repelled curse. But Ambrosine's cut slowly began to heal itself until it was only smooth baby skin as if the cut was never was.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Major Dumbledore and Ron bashing. Minor Potter Bashing. Petunia and Dudley will be vary ooc.

Disclaimer: Do not own!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Dumbledore's Meddling**_

At the Order meeting an alarm started to go off. It was the alarm monitoring the Potter house in Godric's Hallow.

"Oh dear God James!," cried Lilly with fear in her voice, " He found Warrick and Ambrosine!"

" But that's impossible! Peter is our secret keeper! He would never betray us!" cried James in disbelief.

Quickly to the house!," ordered Dumbledore.

_**At the house**_

The house was a complete ruin. Black charred timber of the house was still smoking. It was a terrible sight to behold.

Lilly let out a mournful scream and rushed over to her destroyed home, James not far behind her. As they came closer they herd a baby crying. They fallowed the cry and found Warrick crying next to a sleeping Ambrosine. Lilly and James rushed to their children swept them up into their arms and hugged and kissed them while checking them over for any injuries. Ambrosine appeared fine, not a scratch or a bruise on her. Warrick on the other hand still had the lightning shaped cut on his forehead. The small family didn't notice Albus Dumbledore come up behind them.

Albus spotted the cut on Warrick's forehead and exclaimed " The Chosen One is Warrick! He destroyed Tom's body. He is the Boy-Who-Live!"

"Why do you think that Albus?," asked James.

" The cut itself is proof. When Tom used his favorite curse, Warrick's love for his twin sister helped repel the curse back to Tom destroying his body and also as a result destroyed the house as well. Unfortunately Warrick only destroyed Tom's body not his soul. Tom will most likely return sometime in the future. Because of this Warrick must receive special training to prepare himself for his future battle against Tom. Also unfortunately Ambrosine must be sent away Warrick's and her own sake.", explained Albus.

"What! You want us to send Ambrosine away! Are you out of your bloody mind! We almost lost both of them and now you tell us we have to give up our daughter!", shouted James as Lilly held Ambrosine close to her heart.

"It is for the greater good and as I said, it is for both Warrick's and Ambrosine's best interests. For you see Warrick might become too emotionally attached to Ambrosine and Tom or one of his Death Eaters might use her to get to Warrick. There is also the possibility that dew to all the extra attention Warrick would be getting she might become resentful toward him and intently or unintently put Warrick in danger. Either way Ambrosine and Warrick must be separated until Tom is destroyed for good.", explained Albus.

"Screw the greater good!", James shouted at Albus, "I will not allow you to tare apart my family!" Lilly just stood crying, clutching Ambrosine to her chest as if she was afraid her daughter might float away.

Albus just stared intently into James' eyes and repeated with authority that they must give Ambrosine up for the greater good. James' became cloudy and he nodded in agreement.

"James! What are you thinking?!", shrieked Lilly.

Albus repeated what he did to James with Lilly. She also nodded.

"Now Lilly hand Ambrosine over to me.", ordered Albus. Lilly slowly handed Ambrosine over to the old manipulator.

"Now stay here while I find a place for Ambrosine.", said Albus. James and Lilly just stared dumbly at Albus then slowly nodded. With that Albus disappariated with Ambrosine.

_**Privet Drive**_

Albus and Ambrosine appeared in front of number four and Albus rang the doorbell.

"Who the bloody hell could that be at this hour!", roared a voice from inside the house. Albus then heard a sound that resembled a stampeding rhino. The noise stopped as the door swung open. A pair of piggy eyes widened at the sight of Albus.

"Petunia! Petunia! It's one of those freaks!", shouted Vernon Dursley. Behind him you could hear someone coming down the stairs and a woman's horse-like face appeared behind Vernon.

"Albus Dumbledore what in the world are you doing here?! I thought I told my sister that I didn't want to see her or any of her kind ever again!", exclaimed Petunia.

"I understand that Mrs. Dursley but a great tragedy has just occurred. It seems that your sister, brother-in-law, and nephew were just tragically murdered and your niece is the only survivor of the attack and you being her last living relative she rightly goes to you.", lied Albus.

"Well we don't want her!", shouted Vernon.

"Now hold on Vernon. Albus, let me see her.", ordered Petunia.

Albus handed Ambrosine over to Petunia and for the first time she looked at her niece. She gazed upon a pair of stunning emerald eyes set in a pale snow white face framed by soft downy raven wing black hair, that when the light hit it just right it shined a bluish color. All in all she was a beautiful baby girl that would capture any mother's heart. Petunia could see that Ambrosine would grow into a cute lovable little girl and then into a stunningly beautiful young woman. Her eyes softened. She did feel a slight pain at the news of her sister's death. They may not have gotten along after her sister was accepted into that school, but before that she and Lilly were vary close.

"Is she like them?", asked Petunia.

" No she is not.", he lied, "So she won't get a letter from Hogwarts, She is what we call a squib."

"So we can raise her as a normal child, without any interference from the wizarding world?", asked Petunia.

"Absolutely!", exclaimed Albus with that annoying twinkle in his eyes, "You won't see me again." With that the old mentalist disappeared.

"We can't keep her Petunia. She's a freak.", said Vernon.

" Yes we can Vernon. Didn't you hear the man? She isn't a witch, she doesn't have any magic. She is a normal child and we can raise her the way we want.", Petunia told Vernon.

"Fine! But that doesn't mean I like it.", replied Vernon as he shut and locked the door and went upstairs to go back to bed.

" Don't mind him Rose. He's just cranky. Now lets go upstairs and let me introduce you to your cousin Dudley.", Petunia told Ambrosine as she walked up the stairs toward Dudley's nursery. There in the crib was the largest baby you would have ever seen. Dudley and Ambrosine were the same age but Dudley was quite bigger than Ambrosine. Even though Petunia swore she fed Dudley the proper amount recommended by doctors for babies his age he just seemed to grow larger than normal.

" Oh look Rose. Dudley is awake. It seems I can introduce you two now. Dudley this is your cousin Ambrosine. She will be staying with us from now on.", Petunia told Dudley, talking to him as if he understood what she was saying. Dudley's blue eyes just blinked up at them.

"Now for tonight you two have to share a crib. But tomorrow after Daddy goes to work all three of us are going shopping for a crib and new clothes for Ambrosine. Doesn't that sound fun. Nighty night you two.", said Petunia as she turned off the light and shut the door.

_**Back at Godric's Hallow**_

_**As Albus appariated back he spotted James and Lilly still standing were he left them with a blank look on their faces.**_

'_**Good.', thought Albus, 'Now to get on with the rest of my plan.'**_

_**Albus walked over to them, aimed his wand and said "Obliviate!". James and Lilly's eyes became out of focus then cleared.**_

" _**Albus! What happened! The last thing I remember is the alarm going off.", exclaimed James as Lilly nodded in agreement.**_

" _**Oh dear, you must have gone into shock. You don't remember what happened do you?", asked Albus with false concern.**_

"_**No we don't.", said James in a shaky voice as he looked around. Then in a panicked voice he asked, " Where is Ambrosine? I can't find her."**_

" _**I'm afraid she did not survive the attack.", Albus told James with false sympathy.**_

_**Lilly cried out as if in pain. She fell to her knees with her hands over her mouth and started to rock back and forth with tears streaming down her cheeks.**_

"_**No! No that can't be true! That's a lie! It just can't be true! My baby girl can't be gone! She just can't!", James cried in denial. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he clutched Warrick close to his chest.**_

"_**I'm afraid so and it seems Peter has escaped as well.", sighed Albus. With that he turned and left the broken family to morn the "death" of their child.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews! You made me sooooo happy! :)

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Warnings: This chapter contains child and spousal abuse and character death.

_( __thinking speech )_

_( __dream __)_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Four Years Later**_

"Aunt Petunia! Aunt Petunia! Look! I got you pretty flowers for the kitchen table!," called a cute little raven haired five year old whose emerald eyes were lit up with happiness.

" Oh their beautiful Rose! Where did you get them?," asked Petunia.

"From the nice lady next door.", answered Ambrosine.

" Well that was nice of her. Come over here and help me pick out a vase for them.", said Petunia, "Where is Dudders Rose? Didn't you two walk home from kindergarden together?"

" Yeah. Dudley went into the living room to watch some TV. before Uncle Vernon gets home.", replied Ambrosine as she pointed to a pretty clear glass vase that had ribbons of yellow glass running though it. The yellow perfectly matched the yellow of the flowers. Petunia filled the vase up with water and arranged the flowers in the vase. She then walked over to the kitchen table and set the vase in the center. The yellow stood out vividly against the all white kitchen.

"Why don't you go and watch TV with Dudley. You two only have a half an hour before Uncle Vernon returns home.", Petunia told Ambrosine.

" Ok Aunt Petunia!", chirped Ambrosine as she skipped to the living room.

Ambrosine walked over to Dudley and asked what he was watching. It turned out to be some robot cartoon. Ambrosine really didn't care for it much. She preferred something more educational, but she new how stubborn Dudley could be so it was best not to say anything. She just sat down on the couch next to him and watched.

Now Dudley was large for his age, in height and width. But it was not because he ate too much. No one could explain it. He just grew.

Ring! Ring! The telephone rang and Petunia answered it in the kitchen.

" Hello! Dursley residence, Petunia speaking. How may I help you?", answered Petunia.

"Yes, Mrs. Dursley? This is Miss. Morie, Dudley and Ambrosine's kindergarden teacher. I called because I wanted to talk to you about Ambrosine's schoolwork.", said Miss. Morie.

" What's wrong? Is Ambrosine falling behind?", asked Petunia.

" Quite the opposite actually. Ambrosine's work shows that she is quite advanced for her age. I'd say about seventh or eighth grade level! It's amazing! I see her reading and understanding books that should be too advanced for her. Mrs. Dursley, I would like to schedule an appointment with you and Mr. Dursley about placing your niece in a more advanced class or program with children who are like her.", said Miss. Morie.

Petunia stood in silence with her mouth hanging open in shock. Her niece was a genius.

" Mrs. Dursley? Mrs. Dursley? Are you still there?", asked Miss. Morie.

" Y-yes, I'm still here. So you're saying that my niece is a genius.", said Petunia.

" She's well on her way to being one.", replied Miss. Morie.

Petunia stood and thought for a few moments. It was absolutely wonderful that Ambrosine was so brilliant. Petunia always knew that she was. It was in the Evans' genes. Petunia had a few majors herself. But she decided to become a housewife instead of pursuing a career. The only problem was Vernon. He never warmed up to Ambrosine like she had hoped he would. There were times that Petunia believed that he hated her niece and Petunia tried so hard to shield her from that. He was always throwing Ambrosine dirty looks or when he did talk to her it was in a harsh sharp voice. Will he let Ambrosine be placed in a more advanced class or program or will he deny her that chance just to spite her.

" Mrs. Dursley?", asked Miss. Morie.

" I'm still here. My husband has been very busy lately. I don't know if he will be able to attend a meeting anytime soon. So if we can schedule a meeting for just the two of us on Monday after school.", said Petunia.

" Well I guess that would be ok. Are you sure that Mr. Dursley can't make it?", asked Miss. Morie.

" Yes, I'm sure. He's been swamped at work.", said Petunia.

" Well then Mrs. Dursley, I guess I'll see you on Monday after school. Good day Mrs. Dursley.", said Miss Morie.

" Good day.", replied Petunia. She hung up and smiled. _I think I'll make some cake tonight to congratulate Rose. But what should I say to Vernon about it? Hamm, let's see. I guess I'll just say I just felt like making a cake. I just hope he won't notice it is poppy seed cake with lemon frosting ( _Ambrosine's favorite _). _Petunia turned to the counter and began to gather the ingredients for the cake.

**Later that night.**

( Ambrosine's dream )

_She was crying. There was someone crying next to her. Something felt vary wrong. Someone or something was here that shouldn't be. She knew it was bad. She knew it wanted to hurt her and the person next to her. She felt a connection to the person next to her. She wanted to protect that person. She looked up and into a pair of red slitted eyes. Then there was a flash of green light._

Ambrosine woke up screaming.

When Ambrosine realized that she was safe she started to calm herself down. She just hoped that she didn't scream too loud. She didn't want to bother anyone. She did love her Aunt and cousin and she kind of liked her Uncle. But it was so hard to, he was just so mean. She knew he hated her, but she didn't know why. The dirty looks. The harsh tone when he talked to her. She wanted to know the reason for that.

She then heard the bedroom door open. She held her breath. _Please don't be Uncle Vernon. _she thought. A blond head popped in.

" Rosie? Are you ok?", whispered Dudley.

" Yeah, I'm ok. I just had that nightmare again.", said Ambrosine.

" You have been having a lot of bad dreams lately.", commented Dudley as he closed the door and walked over to Ambrosine's bed and sat on the edge.

" Just one dream Dudley. Just one. It's always the same.", murmured Ambrosine.

" Well at least it was just a dream. It's not like it actually happened.", said Dudley.

" That's the problem. I feel like I experienced it before and not just in my dreams.", said Ambrosine.

" I hope you figure it out what it means. In the mean time I'm going to go back to bed and if you have that dream again try not to scream too loud. Remember the last time you screamed loud enough to wake up Dad.", Dudley warned as he left Ambrosine alone.

Dudley was right. Ambrosine shuddered thinking about what happened the last time she woke up Uncle Vernon. It was a month ago. Uncle Vernon yelled so loud that the neighbors woke up. His face turned red to purple. He grabbed her and shook her so hard that she thought he might snap her neck. She even thought that when he grabbed her, her arms would snap or at least leave large bruises, but when she checked her arms later they were perfectly fine. When Aunt Petunia tried to stop Uncle Vernon, he pushed her away so hard that when she hit the floor she was knocked unconscious. Dudley was so scared he hid behind her door with his eyes so wide she thought they would pop out of his head. After that Ambrosine tried to stay out of Uncle Vernon's way. She also found out that Aunt Petunia was planning to divorce Uncle Vernon. She was also planning to get sole custody of her and Dudley and with the evidence she had against Uncle Vernon she was bound to get it. Ambrosine didn't know when Aunt Petunia was planning to tell him. But when she did she hoped she had another adult with her. Because she knew Uncle Vernon would go into a blind rage and try something vary bad. Ambrosine didn't want to think about what would happen if she told him by herself.

With a sigh Ambrosine layed back down and with a lot on her young mind she fell asleep.

**The next night. Halloween.**

" Aunt Petunia! Look at my pretty dress!", called Ambrosine as she twirled around.

" Oh you look so cute! Here let me take a picture of you.", said Petunia.

Ambrosine did look cute. Her dress was emerald green, matching her eyes perfectly. Instead of the traditional puffy dress you see in most princess costumes , Ambrosine's was flowing and elegant trimmed in gold colored lace.

" How about me Mom! How do I look?", asked Dudley as he walked into the living room.

" You look so handsome! You look just like a cowboy out of the old west. Go stand next to Rosie so I can get a picture of the two of you together.", said Petunia.

Ambrosine and Dudley both liked Halloween, but for some reason Aunt Petunia always steered them away from the witches, goblins, or anything that was related to magic or the supernatural. Aunt Petunia said it was because it was too scary for them and they shouldn't concern themselves about those silly things. But Ambrosine believed that there was another reason, but she didn't know what it was. It's not like magic was real or anything. It just wasn't logical. Anyway Ambrosine didn't complain. She liked the historical based costumes that Aunt Petunia made for her and Dudley, and she didn't really care for all that hocus picas that went with Halloween. She jus wanted the free candy. Dressing up in a pretty dress was a plus too.

" Come on you two. If we don't get going we'll miss all the good candy.", said Petunia as she ushered the two exited five year olds to the front door.

" I still can't believe you allow them to do this Petunia.", commented Vernon. Vernon hated Halloween. It brings out the freaks, he always said.

" You know Dudley will throw a fit if we don't go. Anyway I am keeping them away from any freakiness.", said Petunia, " We'll be back in about an hour."

With that Petunia and the children left.

**One hour later.**

Dudley was hopping up and down. He was so happy with all the candy both he and Ambrosine got this year. Petunia and Ambrosine were laughing at Dudley's antics. They were laughing all the way home, but as they approached the house Ambrosine suddenly stopped laughing. Petunia noticed this and she asked what was wrong.

" I don't know.", said Ambrosine, " Something just doesn't feel right."

" Maybe you're just tired. Come on, let's go inside and get ready for bed." said Petunia as she opened the door.

As they walked into the house they heard male voices arguing from the living room.

" Just give me more time! I'll have the money by next week!", they heard Vernon say.

" You're out of time Vernon. Our boss wants the money now.", said an unidentified male voice.

" Vernon what is going on?", asked Petunia as she and the children walked into the living room. Vernon was sitting in a chair with two men facing him. The two men turned toward them. They were dressed identically. Black suits, white shirts, black ties, black shiny shoes, black sunglasses, and black gloves. Both had their black hair slicked back.

"Everything's fine Petunia. Why don't you go and take the children out for a little longer.", said Vernon.

"No, no. They can stay. Maybe they can help convince you to hand over the money.", said suit number one with a sneer.

While the scared and confused trio were looking at number one, number two ushered them further into the living room. Number two sat them on the couch facing Vernon. He then went to stand behind them.

" Vernon! What in the world is going on?", Petunia asked in a panicked voice.

Before Vernon could answer number one did for him.

"You see Mrs. Dursley, your husband borrowed some money from our organization about a month back and it's time for him to repay us for our generosity. Unfortunately he is being most troublesome about it.", number one said as he shook his head, " But lucky for us you and the children came walking in. Perhaps you can convince your husband to get the money together."

Petunia sat in stunned silence clutching Dudley and Ambrosine to her. Many thoughts were running through her mind. _Who are these people? What did Vernon get us into? What money is he talking about? Are they going to hurt us? Are we going to die?!_

" Vernon just pay the man the money.", said Petunia.

" I would if I could Petunia. But I don't have the money!", said Vernon.

" How much money did they give you?", asked Petunia.

" $ 287,000.", mumbled Vernon.

" $ 287,000! What in the world did you need that kind of money for?!", shouted Petunia.

" Well it seems that Vernon's company hit a bit of a rough spot. So Vernon asked for a bit of money until his company got over it's rough spot. It did and now our boss wants his money back. With interest of course.", said number one.

" If my husband said we didn't have the money, we don't. Nothing I say will convince him to give you something we don't have.", said Petunia.

" Now who said you had to say anything.", said number one with a smile as he pulled out a gun and number two fallowed suit.

Petunia pulled Dudley and Ambrosine even closer to her. Dudley was scared stiff. Ambrosine was shaking like a leaf. _I knew something bad was going to happen. I just knew it._ Thought Ambrosine.

Number one pointed the gun at Petunia and pulled the trigger. Petunia let out a scream of pain. The bullet shattered her kneecap. When number one pulled the trigger Vernon leapt out of the chair and started to charge number one, but number two took aim with his gun and shot Vernon in the chest. Vernon dropped. A bullet in his heart.

" You idiot! We were only supposed to scare them! Rough them up a bit. Not kill them! The boss is not going to be happy about this.", said number one, " Well we can't leave any witnesses." He aimed at Petunia and fired once again. A bullet in her head.

With the death of his mother something inside of Dudley snapped. He let out a scream and started to charge number one. Number one whipped his gun around and shot at Dudley.

Ambrosine watched it all as if it was all in slow motion. The bullet flew toward Dudley, it hit him but it didn't even break his skin. It bounced off and went strait back and hit number one dead center in the chest. He hit the floor dead.

" What the hell are you kid?!", yelled number two as he pointed his gun at Dudley.

" No!", screamed Ambrosine as she jumped up in front of Dudley and pushed her arms out. The man was pushed by some unseen force and he hit the wall. But he was able to get out one shot and it hit Ambrosine in her right shoulder. She let out a scream and grabbed her shoulder. Dudley seeing this charged the man. Dudley grabbed the man's leg and with the strength that a five year old should not possess, tossed the man across the room.

Meanwhile Ambrosine was looking at her shoulder. It hurt really bad and she felt something move, then something popped out of the wound and then the wound started to heal. It didn't hurt anymore and when she wiped the blood away her skin was smooth. As if she was never hit. She looked down and realized that the thing that popped out of her was the bullet. She looked up and saw a black blur wizz by her. She looked to where the black blur came from and saw Dudley standing there staring at his hands with wide blue eyes. He looked at them as if he never saw them before. Ambrosine then heard a sound behind her. She turned around and saw the bad man stand up and point his gun at her and pulled the trigger. Ambrosine put her hands up to protect herself. The bullet hit some kind of invisible barrier and shot back at the shooter and it hit him right between the eyes.

The two children stood in shock. Their minds trying to absorb what just happened. They jumped when they heard police sirens. Their eyes welled up with tears. Sky blue eyes met emerald green and they rushed to each other and hugged each other. They sunk to the floor and began to rock back and forth, crying out in fear and emotional pain. The police knocked down the door and came upon the horrifying scene.

**Across the Atlantic in New York.**

Professor Xavier pulled off Cerebro and began to contact the X-men.

_Storm, Logan, Beast. Please meet me in my study._

_Yes Professor._

_As they assembled in the study Logan asked, " So what's going on Chuck?"_

" _Remember four years ago when Cerebro picked up a huge surge of telekinetic energy, but before I could pin point it, it disappeared?", asked the Professor. Everyone nodded, " Well Cerebro just picked it up again and managed to locate the source. Not only that it also picked up another mutant along with the first. I also believe that these two new mutants need our help. It seems that both of them are only five years old."_

"_Their both five. That means that the first one's power manifested at the age of one.", said Storm._

" _We need to move quickly. The first mutant closed herself off. I believe she is going into shock.", said Professor Xavier._

_With that the X-men boarded the Blackbird and set off to England._

**_Thank you for reading. Pease tell me what you think. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank all of you for your info and reviews. You made me so happy!

_Thinking and mind speech_

Ambrosine's mind

**(Diary entries)**

**Chapter Four**

**Recovery and a New Family**

When the X-men arrived, the children were already in the custody of social services and placed in a orphanage. They found the location of the orphanage and arrived at it shortly. The Professor politely asked the woman in charge where the children were and if they could talk to them. Surprisingly she said they could and she showed them the room the children were in. When they walked in they saw two children huddled on a couch. The boy was hugging the girl close to him, as if he was afraid that she too would leave him like his mother and father did. Charles asked for the information on the children. As the adults read the children seemed oblivious to everything around them.

The adults were horrified by what they read. No wonder the children were traumatized. Charles closed the file he was reading and wheeled himself over to the children.

" Hello Dudley. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I have come here to help you and your cousin.", said Charles softly.

Dudley looked up, his sky blue eyes clouded with tears. " She won't talk to me. Rosie always talks to me when I'm sad or scared. But she won't talk to me now. I'm calling for her but she won't answer.", Dudley said.

" You're calling her? How are you calling her?", asked Charles.

" With my mind. Every time I have a bad dream or when I'm scared all I have to do is think her name and she answers.", said Dudley.

" She answers you with her mind?", asked Charles, Dudley nodded. _So she's telekinetic and telepathic. I'm not surprised. _"Can I try calling her?", asked Charles. Dudley studied him for a bit then nodded.

_Ambrosine. Ambrosine. Can I talk to you? _Charles called.

Ambrosine slowly looked up. When Charles looked into Ambrosine's startling emerald eyes he suddenly found himself in a large yellow flowered field. He was at the end of a long stone path, both sides of the path were lined with flowering white cherry trees. It was so windy that yellow and white flower petals were everywhere. Lightning flashed, fallowed by rolls of thunder. Mixed in with the thunder he could hear a child crying. It was coming from the far end of the path. He started down the path heading toward the crying. After a little while he saw a circular lake. In the center of the lake was a small circular island. On the island was a large ancient weeping willow and at the base nestled in the trees massive roots huddled a small raven haired child who was the source of the crying. Charles reached the edge of the lake and looked down and saw stepping stones that led to the island. The wind blew fiercely, disturbing the surface of the lake. Creating small waves that splashed against the stepping stones. Making them slippery. He carefully started to cross. When he reached the island he settled next to the little girl.

" Hello Ambrosine. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I have come here to help you and your cousin. Do you want to talk to me?", asked Charles. Ambrosine looked up, she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

" I told Aunt Petunia that something wasn't right. But she said I was just tired. I should have told her I wanted to go trick-or-treating longer, anything to stay away from that house. I knew something bad was going to happen.", said Ambrosine, " Aunt Petunia is dead because of me. Because I didn't try harder."

" No, no. Ambrosine. It's not your fault. There is no way you could have known that those men meant to harm your family.", said Charles softly.

" But I did know!", cried Ambrosine.

" How? How did you know?", asked Charles.

" I guess it was my instinct. Something inside of me was screaming to run. But I ignored it.", said Ambrosine softly.

" There was nothing you could do Ambrosine and your Aunt would agree with me. She would have never blamed you. You did what you could. Your Aunt would just be happy that you and your cousin didn't get hurt.", said Charles.

" But we did get hurt.", whispered Ambrosine.

" What do you mean? You and your cousin were found without a scratch.", said Charles.

" A-after the first bad man s-sh s-shot Aunt Petunia Dudley charged him and he shot at Dudley but the bullet bounced off Dudley and went strait back to the bad man. Then the second bad man started to shoot at Dudley but I jumped in front of Dudley and I got shot in the shoulder. It hurt really bad. But after a moment I saw the bullet pop out and the wound disappear.", said Ambrosine.

" I see.", said Charles, " Ambrosine. Do you know what a mutant is?", Ambrosine shook her head. " Well a mutant is a person with special gifts. I am a mutant. So are you and your cousin. My friends and I would like you and your cousin to come and live with us. If that is alright with you."

Ambrosine was silent for a moment then asked, " Is the man who smells like a wild forest going to be there?"

" What man that smells like a wild forest?", asked Charles.

" The wild man. I could smell him when he walked into the room. He smells nice, When he walked in I felt a little safer,", said Ambrosine.

" Oh, you mean Logan.", smiled Charles, " Yes Logan will be there."

" Ok then.", said Ambrosine as she started to get up and took Charles' hand. When she took his hand the wind died down and the lightning stopped,

" This is a beautiful place you created for yourself Ambrosine.", commented Charles.

" I come here sometimes to think.", said Ambrosine, " I just stay away from there." Ambrosine pointed to the far end of the field on the other side of the tree.

Charles looked to where she pointed and saw a dead dark forest. As he looked at it he started to feel the evil seeping from it. It felt as if it didn't belong there. That it was an intruder in the girls mind.

" Ambrosine what is over there?", asked Charles.

" The bad snake man. The man in my nightmares.", Ambrosine said in a whisper.

" I can help you with him. He doesn't belong here. You want him gone don't you.", said Charles. Ambrosine nodded. " Well later when we have time you and I can get him out together." Ambrosine smiled and nodded at the thought of getting rid of the scary snake man. Ambrosine took Charles' other hand and they were back in the real world.

" Ambrosine! You're back! I thought I lost you too!", cried Dudley who hugged her tighter.

Charles went over to the other X-men.

" What took you so long Professor? It's been a half an hour.", asked Storm.

" Ambrosine blames herself for aunt's death.", said Charles.

" That's up surd. There was nothing she could have done.", said Storm.

" Her instincts are more advanced than normal humans, as well as her sense of smell and I suspect her sense of hearing and sight as well. She has abilities similar to your own Logan and I also suspect that not all of her mutant powers have awakened yet.", said Charles.

" But still, why would she blame herself?", asked Storm.

" Her instincts told her that somethingwas wrong in the house and she told her aunt this but her aunt dismissed it saying that she was just tired. Ambrosine then ignored her instincts and because she ignored her instincts and didn't try to prevent her aunt and cousin from entering the house.", explained Charles.

" Did you convince her that it wasn't her fault?", asked Beast.

" Somewhat. I feel that there is a small part of her that will always blame herself.", said Charles.

" How did you convince her to come back?", asked Storm.

" I offered to help her and Dudley. But what really convinced her to come was you Logan.", said Charles with a smile as he looked at Logan.

" What! Me? How?", asked a stunned and confused Logan.

" Well she told me that when you entered the room she smelt you and for some reason she felt safer.", explained Charles.

Logan looked over to the children and his eyes met curious emerald. He suddenly felt the need to protect her, like a father would protect his daughter. He walked over to her and crouched down to her eye level.

Ambrosine was the first to speak. " You're the wild man I smelt earlier.", she whispered shyly.

Logan chuckled. " Wild man huh. Yeah I guess that's me."

" I like you. Are you going to help me and Dudley?", she asked.

" Yes. I'll help you.", replied Logan.

All of a sudden Ambrosine jumped up and hugged Logan. Logan was stunned for a bit, but soon hugged her back. Logan looked up at Dudley.

" Well what do you think?", he asked Dudley.

Dudley studied him for a bit, then nodded. " If Rosie trusts you then I trust you.", said Dudley and he hugged Logan too.

**One month later.**

Logan knocked on the Professor's study door.

" Come in Logan.", called Charles. Logan walked in and shut the door.

" Chuck I want to talk to you about Ambrosine and Dudley.", said Logan.

" Is there a problem?", asked Charles.

" No, no. I a. I want to officially adopt them.", said Logan.

" Are you sure about this Logan? Raising two children is a big responsibility.", said Charles.

" I know it is. But I love those kids like they were my own.", said Logan.

" Well if that is what you want I think you should start filling out the paper work. I'll help you with that.", said Charles.

" Thank you.", said Logan.

**Christmas day.**

Everyone was excited, they were all gathered around a large Christmas tree. The adults smiled at the wide eyed looks on the children's faces as they each opened their presents.

From Storm each of them received a bonsai kit.

From Dr. McCoy each received books. Dudley a set of children's books. Ambrosine a collection of works by Shakespeare.

From the Professor each received some strategy computer games.

From Logan each received a piece of paper.

" What's this piece of paper for?", asked Dudley.

" That piece of paper says that I adopted you.", explained Logan.

" Does that mean you're my new daddy?", asked Dudley.

" If you want me to be.", said Logan.

Suddenly Ambrosine stood up and rushed to Logan and gave him a big hug.

" I'm so happy! I have a daddy now!", she cried. Logan hugged her back smiling. Logan looked over to Dudley who was sitting staring at him. Dudley then smiled and went over to Logan and gave him a hug,

" I have one more present for you two.", said Logan with a smile. He got up and left the room. The children sat waiting. Ambrosine calmly sitting. Dudley fidgeted with excitement.

Logan soon returned with two squirming German shepherd puppies in his arms. The children squealed with excitement and ran over to Logan. All the while shouting thank you's.

The rest of the group smiled at the newly formed family.

**Five years later.**

" Dudley! Rosie! The Professor wants us to gather in his study!", called Logan to the two ten year olds playing in the large backyard.

" Coming Dad!", called Dudley.

" Coming Daddy!", called Ambrosine.

The kids came running up the steps of the large mansion and though the large doors. When they arrived at the study everyone else was already there.

" Come on in you two and have a seat. I have an announcement to make.", said Professor Xavier as he gestured to two plush chairs near the fireplace. The two ten year olds walked over to them and took a seat.

" Now that all of you are here I can tell you the exciting news. We are getting two new students today. You can come in now.", said Charles.

A boy and girl of 13 walked into the room. The boy had reddish brown hair and wore red tinted sunglasses. The girl had long wavy red hair and bright green eyes.

" Everyone this is Scott Summers and Jean Gray.", said Charles.

" Hello.", said the two shyly.

Ambrosine bounced up and walked over to them. She held out her hand and said brightly, " Hi! I'm Ambrosine Howlett. It's a pleasure to meet you."

" It's nice to meet you too.", said Jean with a smile as she shook Ambrosine's hand.

Ambrosine and Jean hit it off instantly. Ambrosine looked up to Jean the way a little sister looks up to a big sister. One day shortly after Scott and Jean arrived, Ambrosine and Jean were exploring a storage room when Jean found a box labeled ' Ambrosine's and Dudley's' .

" Hay! Rosie!", called Jean, " This box has your's and Dudley's names on it."

Ambrosine walked over and examined the box. When she opened it the first thing she found was a small book labeled 'Petunia's Diary'.

"This must be some of Aunt Petunia's stuff Dudley and I brought with us from England.", said Ambrosine as she picked up the diary. She and Dudley kept practically everything of Aunt Petunia's, but they hardly kept anything of Uncle Vernon's. He made too many bad memories for both of them.

Ambrosine took the diary and sat down next to the box and began to read as Jean looked around more. Ambrosine read a few early entries. Quite a few mentioned Ambrosine's mother Lilly. Petunia wrote about how close she and Lilly were. She wrote about their fights and when they made up. But one fight caught her attention.

**Entry 1. ****( I can't believe it! My sister. MY sister is a witch! I mean that literally! At first we all thought that it was a joke. I mean an owl delivering a letter made of parchment. Come on! Who uses parchment anymore. Anyway the letter said that Lilly was accepted into this magic school called Hogwarts. What kind of name is that for a school. We laughed it off and forgot about it until yesterday when a strange woman showed up to our house . Who wears cloaks anymore! Hello! This isn't the dark ages anymore!**

**She walked right in and started spouting nonsense about magic and what not. She then told my parents and Lilly that they had to go to some ally and buy school supplies and my parents actually agreed. I refused to go. I will not be part of this idiocy. I just hope Lilly will come to her senses.)**

**Entry 2. ****(She went! She actually went! Lilly left us to go to that stupid school. We all went too see her off. We had to walk though a bloody brick wall! Do these wizards have to make things so difficult! It was crowded and it smelt funny too,**

**I may be mad at her but I still miss her. I just hope she doesn't change. That's what I'm really afraid of. That I won't have my sister when she comes home.)**

**Entry years later. ****(Lilly is getting married to one of them! A James Potter. If I remember correctly he was the guy Lilly always complained about. Sure he may be somewhat attractive. If you like guys with glasses and messy black hair. Hasn't this guy ever heard of a comb?**

**Whatever happened to this guy Severus Snape? He used to be like her best friend. She always talked about how shy and nice he was. But she stopped talking about him a few years ago. When I brought up his name she just snapped at me and told me to mind my own business.**

**I don't know if I'll go to the wedding and I know Vernon definitely won't go. I guess I'll think about it. But I'm terrified to find out what a wizarding wedding is like. Our worlds are just too different.)**

Ambrosine read a few more entries that Aunt Petunia wrote though the years. She read when Aunt Petunia found out she was pregnant with Dudley. When she gave birth to Dudley. Then Ambrosine spotted a entry with what looked like tear drops smearing the ink.

**(My sister Lilly is dead. I just can't believe she is gone. We may have drifted apart since she started at that school, but it still hurts. I can't hold back my tears any longer.**

**This man named Albus Dumbledore, one of Lilly's old teachers, delivered the news. Lilly, James, and Warrick ,her son, were murdered. There was only one survivor and that was little Ambrosine, Warrick's twin sister,**

**I asked Albus if Ambrosine was like my sister, He said she wasn't. That she was what the wizerding world called a squib. A child born of magical parents but had no magical powers. I would have taken Ambrosine in if she had magic or not. When I held her in my arms and I looked into her big green eyes, so like my sister's, I fell in love with her and I will raise her as my own,**

**I tried to contact Albus about the funerals. I even borrowed Mrs. Figg's owl. I recently found out that she was a squib too but she still stays in contact with her family. But Albus refused to answer me.**

**As I said before, Lilly and I may have drifted apart but I still loved her. I may have become jealous of her and she may have become arrogant, but still she was my sister and I will never be able to tell her that I still loved her.**

**Sorry. I can't write anymore. The tears are coming faster.)**

Ambrosine sat stunned for a few moments. _My mom and dad were a witch and wizard. I had a twin brother. They were all murdered. I was the only survivor._

Ambrosine jumped up startling Jean.

" Dad! Daaaaad! Daaaaaaaaaad!", shouted Ambrosine as she raced out of the room leaving a bewildered Jean behind.

Ambrosine ran though the mansion yelling for Logan. She spotted him near the front door running toward her with a worried look on his face.

" What is it?! What is wrong?!", asked Logan as he reached her and grabbed her shoulders.

" Found diary. Mom, dad were witches. Had twin brother.", Ambrosine babbled out.

" Slow down Sweet-pea. You're talking too fast. Take a deep breath, let it out and tell me calmly what happened.", said Logan.

Ambrosine did what he said. When she calmed down she told him what she found out.

" Jean and I were looking around an old storage room and we found one of the boxes that was full of Aunt Petunia's stuff and in it was Aunt Petunia's diary. I began to read it. It started out normal enough but then I got to this entry that said my mother was accepted into this school. A magic school. After that every time Aunt Petunia wrote about my mom she wrote something about magic. Later she wrote about my birth parent's wedding and how she was afraid to go to a wizarding wedding. Then she wrote that they were murdered and that I had a twin brother. If you don't believe me it all in here.", said Ambrosine as she handed the diary to Logan.

Logan took the diary and read the entries Ambrosine pointed out. After a few minutes he looked up with wide eyes.

" Let's go see the Professor about this.", he said taking her hand and headed to the Professor's study.

Logan knocked on the study door and was beckoned in.

" Is there something wrong Logan?", asked Charles.

" Chuck I think you better take a look at this.", said Logan as he handed the diary to him.

Charles took the diary and read the marked entries. When he finished he set the diary down and said, " Well this does explain a few of the unexplained incidences. Like the time where you were on one side of the compound then appeared on the other side in mere seconds and I know you can't teleport. Or the time your rose bush began to wilt and you were so sad. But then suddenly it started to bloom again. Or the time…."

" I get it Professor. But this Dumbledore guy said that I was a squib. A person born of magical parents but had no magical powers.", said Ambrosine.

" Perhaps he made a mistake.", said Charles.

Before Ambrosine could say anything the study door burst open and Dudley came rushing in.

Now over the years Dudley went though some changes. He was tall for a ten year old standing at five feet five inches and still growing. He practically had no body fat. Mostly lean muscle, thanks to the training sessions both he and Ambrosine took with Logan. His hair was longer, reaching his shoulders and had a wind blown look. He was growing into what promised to be a handsome young man.

The ten year old blond rushed over to Ambrosine and picked her up.

" Dudley! What are you doing!?", shouted Ambrosine as Dudley lifted her over his head.

" Scott and I ran into Jean and she told me you were freaked about something and you ran screaming for Dad. I'm checking to see if you're ok.", said Dudley as he looked her over.

" I'm fine. Even if I was hurt physically I would heal almost instantly. Now will you please PUT ME DOWN!", demanded Ambrosine.

" Fine. I was just worried about you, you know.", said Dudley. Ever since his parents deaths he began to become vary protective of Ambrosine. To the point it drove Ambrosine nuts. Ambrosine feared the day she would bring home her first boyfriend. Between Dudley and her Father the poor boy won't stand a chance.

" So what freaked you out?", asked Dudley as he set her down.

" Well if found Aunt Petunia's diary and I guess I kinda freaked when I read some entries.", said Ambrosine as she picked up the diary and handed it to Dudley.

As Dudley read the entries Ambrosine pointed out his eyes got bigger like they always did when he was surprised or shocked. When he finished all he said was, " Well that explains why Mom always steered us away from all that supernatural stuff."

" Anyway. If what you say is true Professor. That this Dumbledore made a mistake and that I am a witch. Then that means I'll be getting a letter from some magic school sometime next summer.", said Ambrosine.

" I guess we'll just wait and see.", said Charles.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Thank you for reading! So what do you think? I could use your help in coming up with a code name for both Ambrosine and Dudley. I would love your opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. A big thank you to those of you who reviewed! You made me sooo happy! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. And I do not own the last chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Letters from schools**

The year past and the news the dairy brought was pushed to the back of their minds.

Scott and Dudley became good friends. Dudley was usually calm, level headed, and waited to pass judgment on someone. Scott on the other hand had a bit of a temper and was quick to judge. But the one thing they really had in common was that they were both far too serious for their ages.

Now since coming to the X-mansion Ambrosine's intellect grew even faster. So after a few years Ambrosine applied for collage. She had been taking classes online for the past few years and in the spring of her eleventh year she graduated with full honors. The rest of the year was pretty much the same as every other year. School, training sessions in the danger room, group and family outings, and so on.

It was the beginning of June when the letters came. Logan, Ambrosine, and Dudley were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast one morning when the heard tapping at the window. They looked over and saw an owl and it had a letter attached to its leg. Logan got up and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed next to Ambrosine. She took the letter from the owl and looked at the envelope.

**Ambrosine Lillian Howlett**

**1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center**

**Westchester County, New York**

Ambrosine opened the letter and read:

( Congratulations Miss. Howlett! You have been accepted into Salem's Institute for Magic.)

" What is it Rosie?", asked Dudley.

" Its an acceptance letter to a magic school.", she replied.

Logan was about to close the window when a few more owls flew in. Each carrying a letter from a different school.

" Wow. Look at all the letters.", said Dudley.

" Well they didn't waste their time. Summer just started.", said Logan as he shut the window, checking to see if there were any more birds before he did.

Ambrosine was looking through the litters when one caught her eye. She picked it up and opened it.

" This one is from Hogwarts.", said Ambrosine, " I have a strong feeling about this letter."

" What kind of feeling Sweet-pea?", asked Logan as he sat down next to Ambrosine.

" I don't know. It just feels like I'm needed there. It's silly I know.", said Ambrosine.

" Your instincts are not silly. You should fallow your instincts.", said Logan, " So where is this school?"

" It doesn't say but since both my birth parents attended there I assume somewhere in England.", said Ambrosine.

" What! That's too far away. You're not going there. Pick some other school. Preferably one closer to home.", said Logan.

" What about following my instincts?", asked Ambrosine.

" Will your instincts are leading you too far from home.", said Logan.

" Dad. I ignored my instincts once before and you know what happened. I don't want something like that to happen again.", said Ambrosine as she looked Logan in the eyes.

Logan looked back at her and then let out a big sigh. " We'll talk to the Professor and see what he has to say."

" Fine.", said Ambrosine.

" I don't like the looks of this.", said Dudley as they all finished breakfast and went to talk to the Professor. They found him in the library.

" Professor! They came!", said Ambrosine as she walked toward him.

" They already came? Well they don't waste any time do they.", said the Professor, " Did any catch your eye?"

" Yes. This one.", said Ambrosine as she handed the letter to the Professor.

Professor Xavier took the letter and read it. " This is the school your parents attended. But I have the feeling that is not the reason you chose this school. Is it?"

" No it isn't. I chose it because I have a vary strong feeling that I'm needed there.", said Ambrosine.

" Hummmm. What do you think Logan?", the Professor asked as he looked at Logan.

" I don't like the fact that the school is so far away.", said Logan as he looked at Ambrosine, " But she is right. I guess it'll be ok."

" Oh thank you Daddy!", said Ambrosine as she ran toward Logan and gave him a big hug.

" Alright! Alright!", said Logan as he loosened her grip on him and then looked her in the eye. " But if one thing happens, just _one_ thing, you're coming strait home. You understand?" Ambrosine nodded. " Alright. I guess we better send a reply."

Suddenly Dudley stormed out of the room.

" What's wrong with Dudley?", asked Ambrosine confused. Which hardly ever happens.

" I think I know what it is. I'll go talk to him.", said Logan as he left the room to find Dudley.

Logan found Dudley outside near the front fountain with his dog Justice. Logan walked over and sat next to him and began to pet Justice who came over to greet him. They sat in silence for a little while until Dudley broke it.

" I don't want her to go. The school is too far away. I can't protect her when she's that far away. What if something happens to her?", said Dudley.

Logan let out a big sigh and said, " I don't like it either. But your sister feels vary strongly about this, and you know she's not a pushover. I'm going to be worried about her too. But this is her choice and we have to support her in that. Anyway. She's probably going to come home for Christmas break and of course for summer. It's not like you won't see her again."

"What if she changes? Like Mom said how Aunt Lilly changed.", said Dudley.

" She's not going to change Dudley. You know Ambrosine better than that. You know she won't let all that magic stuff go to head.", said Logan. Logan sat in silence for a little while, waiting for Dudley to reply. When he didn't Logan spoke again. " Why don't you think things over and when you're ready go and talk to Rosie about how you feel."

" Fine I will.", said Dudley. They both got up and headed inside with Justice trailing behind them.

**Later in Ambrosine's room.**

Ambrosine was sitting on the window seat reading with her dog Liberty laying at her feet when she heard a knock at her door.

" Come in!", she called. Dudley opened the door and walked in.

" Hay Dudley. What's up?", she asked.

" I wanted to talk to you about you going to Hogwarts.", said Dudley as he sat next to her.

" You don't want me to go do you.", stated Ambrosine.

" No I don't. It's too far away Rosie. What if something happens to you or what if they find out you're a mutant.", said Dudley.

" First of all, nothing will happen to me. Second of all, we don't know if the wizarding world knows about mutants or not. You worry too much and you're much too serious. No wonder you and Scott get along so well. I swear neither of you have a fun bone in your bodies.", said Ambrosine.

" Alright. It's just I'll miss you so much.", said Dudley.

" I'll miss you too.", said Ambrosine giving Dudley a big hug ( if you haven't noticed yet Ambrosine's a hugger), "But it's not like I'll be gone forever and I'll write you and Dad a lot."

" You're right as always.", said Dudley. He then looked over to Ambrosine's night stand and looked at the clock. " It's suppertime already and it's our turn to help cook. We better get going." They both got up and headed toward the kitchen.

**Hogwarts: Dumbledore's office.**

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when a tired looking owl flew threw the open window and settled on his desk. He looked up and took the letter the owl held. After he read it he got up and walked over to the fireplace and flooed Professor McGonagall.

" Minerva, could you please come to my office.", said Albus.

" Alright Albus. I'm on my way.", replied Minerva.

When she arrived she asked what was going on.

Well I received a letter from a young girl in America who is interested in attending Hogwarts.", said Albus.

" What made her decide to come here?", asked Minerva.

" Well all she wrote about that was that she had a strong feeling that she should attend here.", said Albus.

" Well that's just wonderful! This could be a great cultural experience for the students. So what is her name?", said Minerva.

" Ambrosine Howlett.", said Albus.

" Ambrosine. That was…..", began Minerva.

" Yes, yes. That was Warrick's twin's name.", said Albus with a wave of his hand.

" What a coincidence that she is coming to Hogwarts at the same time Warrick is.", commented Minerva.

" I know what you're thinking Minerva. Ambrosine is dead.", said Albus sternly.

" Yes, yes. I know. But she was never found Albus. There might be a small chance that she might still be alive.", said Minerva.

" NO!", shouted Albus as he slammed his hand on his desk startling Minerva, " There is absolutely no chance that she is alive!"

For a few minutes they sat in uncomfortable silence until Albus broke it. " I would like you to go to America tomorrow and help her gather her school supplies."

" Alright Albus.", said Minerva. She then got up and swiftly left the office with her lips pursed together so tightly that you could barley see them.

**The next day at the X-Mansion.**

Minerva appariated at the front gate of the X-Mansion late in the morning. She jumped at the voice that came from the intercom.

" You must be Professor McGonagall. We received your letter earlier this morning. Please come in.", said the voice as the gates opened and Minerva started up the long driveway.

When she reached the mansion she was greeted by three people and two dogs. When the dogs caught her scent they tensed up and their ears pricked forward. ' Uh oh. I have a feeling that these dogs don't like cats.' thought Minerva. As she walked closer to them she studied them. The man, who Minerva judged to be in his early forties, was short but muscular. His face was one that clearly said cross me and you'll regret it and he had a wild air about him.

The boy, who she at first judged to be around thirteen but on closer inspection looked a little younger, even though she judged him to be about 5' 7" ( Dudley had a little growth spurt over the year) he looked more muscular than most boys his age, he had longish wind blown blond hair and sharp sky blue eyes that studied her quite intently.

The girl, who Minerva assumed was Ambrosine, was a cute girl with a sweet innocent looking face, her hair was long wavy raven blue black. When Minerva saw her eyes she was startled to see such an intense emerald green. Her eyes held the intelligence of someone far beyond her years.

When Minerva reached them she said " Hello. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I'm here to help introduce you to the wizarding world and to help you gather your school supplies."

" I'm Logan. My son and daughter, Dudley and Ambrosine. Come on in.", said Logan, they then headed up the steps and into the mansion.

Minerva looked around at her surroundings. " What is this place?", she asked.

" It's a school for the gifted. Invitation only. Dad's one of the teachers here.", said Ambrosine.

" Teacher? What are you a teacher of Mr. Howlett?", asked Minerva.

" It's just Logan, not Mr. Howlett and I teach self-defense.", said Logan.

The group reached a set of double doors and Logan opened then and let them inside. They walked into a large library. It was quite welcoming. It had floor to ceiling windows on the left side of the room, making the room bright. A large stone carved fireplace was set in the center of the far wall. Poofy chairs and sofas and numerous desks were scattered around the room for studying. Logan led them over to the chairs by the fireplace.

As they sat down Minerva began to speak, " Now all of you must have been very surprised and confused when Ambrosine received her letter."

" Actually we weren't. It was somewhat expected.", said Ambrosine.

" But how? Aren't you muggleborn?", asked Minerva confused.

" No.", said Ambrosine. Minerva still looked confused. Seeing this Logan began to explain.

" I adopted Ambrosine and Dudley when they were five. They are actually cousins. When they were five Dudley's parents, Rosie's Aunt and Uncle, were killed and I took them in. Last year Rosie along with another student found her Aunt's diary. In it, it reveled that Rosie's birth parents were a witch and wizard. It said her mother received a letter in her eleventh summer and so we decided to wait and see what happened."

" Weren't you shocked when you found this information?", asked Minerva.

" Let's just say we're vary open minded here.", said Logan with a smile.

" Well since you already knew you were a witch, I guess we'll go and get your school supplies.", said Minerva as she got up and walked over to the fireplace.

" Now last night I asked the American Ministry if I could connect your fireplace to the floo network, the floo network is one wizarding way of transportation.", said Minerva as she pulled out a small bag from her cloak, " This is floo powder. You take a bit of this and throw it into the fire. When the flames turn green you step into the flames and shout your destination vary clearly, it'll then take you to your desired destination. Remember to keep your elbows tucked in. I'll go first and then the rest of you can follow.", said Minerva. She then handed the bag to Logan and took a pinch of powder. She then threw it into the fire. When it turned green she stepped in and shouted " Sarah Good Square!" and in a flash of green fire she vanished.

"Me next!", shouted Ambrosine. She took a pinch of floo powder and repeated what Minerva did. Ambrosine felt like she was spinning really fast. She saw glimpses of what must have been wizarding homes and businesses. Suddenly she felt herself pushed forward and she stumbled out of a fireplace.

When she regained her balance she looked up and found herself at the edge of a large square. In the center of the square was a white marble fountain and in the middle of the fountain was a white marble statue of a young woman dressed in early colonial.

While Ambrosine was examining the square's center piece she heard a thud behind her. She turned around and found Dudley lying on the ground.

" Uhh. I don't feel so good.", said Dudley as he got up. Ambrosine looked at him. He did look a little green. Ambrosine then spotted a bench near by and helped Dudley over to it.

"Here Dudley. Why don't you sit down for a little while.", said Ambrosine.

When she had Dudley settled she turned around just in time to see her dad stumble out of the fire place. He looked a little grouchy.

" You ok Dad?", asked Ambrosine. Logan just growled in response. Ambrosine giggled.

" Well then. First off let's go to Gringotts and exchange your muggle money for wizarding.", said Minerva from behind them. They then started off across the square toward a large white four story building with roman pillars. As they walked Ambrosine took in her surroundings. It was a bright sunny day and many people were bustling about. Some people were dressed in brightly colored robes with pointed or fathered hats. Others were dressed in what was considered muggle clothing, many of these people were younger than the ones dressed in robes. The square was made up of dark red and snow white bricks.

When they reached the bank they went though large golden double doors. As they walked up to one of the many counters Ambrosine noticed that each counter was manned by what looked like goblins. Ambrosine was fascinated by these creatures and the unusual language they were speaking. She made a mental note to herself to find a book on goblins and their language. The group exchanged their money and left.

" Next let's get you your robes.", said Minerva as she looked around until she spotted a shop called " _Misty's Shop of Robes and More!". _The group walked over and entered.

The door ringed when they entered and a middle aged witch with spiky red hair came from the back with a big smile. " Welcome to Misty's! How may I help you?", she asked.

" We're here for a set of girls Hogwarts robes.", said Minerva.

" Hogwarts! Chose a school pretty far away from home.", commented the witch.

" Yes. I thought it might be exciting to attend a school in another country.", said Ambrosine.

" A girl with an adventurous spirit! Oh how wonderful! Reminds me of myself in my younger years. Went to Italy for further studies myself. That's where I met my husband.", said the witch, " Oh the memories.", she added in a sigh. For a moment she seemed lost on memory lane until Minerva coughed and that seemed to snap her out of her day dream.

" Well anyway. Let's go in the back dear and see what we have.", said the witch as she ushered Ambrosine and Minerva to the back. " You two stay right here and we girls will be right back." She told Logan and Dudley as the three girls disappeared behind a curtain.

About a half hour later they left the shop with a few sets of robes. Next they headed to a shop called "_Wolf-Eye Wands"_ and went inside.

A few seconds after the door rang an elderly copper skinned man with long feathery white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail a few strands escaped the holder and floated around his head. His eyes were marble brown and were lit with hidden laughter and intelligence.

" Welcome! First year I presume.", he greeted with a kind smile, " Well let's get started." With that he started to pull long thin boxes from the shelves and carried them over to the group.

" Now do both of you need a wand?", he asked.

" No sir. Just me.", said Ambrosine.

" Alright then. Let's get started.", he said as he picked up a box and opened it.

" Here. Try this one. Made out of rosewood, core contains a single thunderbird feather.", he said as he handed her the wand. Ambrosine barely grasped it when it was snatched from her grasp.

" Nope!", he declared and handed her another wand and another and another. It seemed that she would never get a wand.

" I love tricky ones!", the old man declared as he went to the back of the store to get more wands. When he returned he was holding only one box that looked vary old and dusty.

" How about you try this one. This wand was made from an ancient redwood and the core contains a ground tooth of a hodag. My great, great grandfather made this wand. It seems to be vary picky about who gets to wield it. It may be because of the core. Hodags are extremely rare and powerful creatures. Now days they are only found in the state of Wisconsin and some northern parts of Michigan and Minnesota. Go on. Take it.", said the old man.

As soon as the grasped the wand the light around her glowed a golden color and the glow faded.

" Well what do ya know.", said the old man with a knowing smile and a chuckle. A glint in his eyes. The group then paid the man and left.

After that they got the rest of Ambrosine's supplies and a few extra things. Like some extra reading material including a few books on goblins and their language. Logan also bought her and owl so she could send some letters home.

When the shopping was finished the group made their way across the square the guys carrying most of the new purchases. Minerva marveled at the amount Dudley could carry. When they reach the fireplace Minerva shrunk everything and told the owl his new address.

When they arrived home Minerva unshrunk everything and handed Ambrosine her train ticket and told her the date and time she had to be at the train station. Her job done Minerva bid them all good-by and appertied away.

_**Thank you soo much for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or the X-Men.

Sooo sorry it took so long to update! I think its about time I answer a few questions some of you had.

1. Will James and Lilly find out that she is still alive? Yes eventually. At least 1 will the first year.

2. Dudley does have more than one power.

3. Not all of Ambrosine's powers have been awakened yet.

4. I am thinking of bringing Dr. Strange in.

5. Albus doesn't want Ambrosine in the way and early in the twins life Warrick showed that he was vary dependent on Ambrosine.

6. Yes there are going to be other mutants. But I'm not telling who or when they will show.

Now onto the story hope you like!

**Chapter 6**

**Train Rides and Surprises**

" Mom was right. Wizards do have to make things difficult.", said Dudley. He then sniffed the air, " She was right about the smell too."

Logan, Dudley, and Ambrosine had just arrived at platform nine and three quarters passing though the brick wall. The trio looked around at their surroundings. The platform was vary crowded and noisy.

" Come on. Let's find Ambrosine a compartment.", said Logan as he shifted his grip on Ambrosine's trunk. As they made their way though the crowd Ambrosine noticed that her father was getting some looks. Mostly from the female gender. She then noticed that her dad wasn't the only one getting the looks. A lot of the younger girls were staring at Dudley with hearts in their eyes. Ambrosine stifled a giggle.

" What's so funny?", asked Dudley with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh nothing.", replied Ambrosine with a smile.

Dudley just shook his head and went back to looking for a compartment. Soon they found one near the back of the train. Logan hoisted Ambrosine's trunk into the compartment and fastened it in. He then took the cage Ambrosine was carrying, it held her new black and white great horned owl she named Archimedes.

Logan fastened the cage down and quickly got his fingers out of the way before Archimedes could take a peck at them. For some reason Archimedes didn't like Logan, well he didn't really like anybody besides Ambrosine.

After everything was settled Logan looked at his watch. " Well it's almost time for the train to leave. You be careful and don't let anyone push you around.", said Logan to Ambrosine.

" Dad, I was raised by you. That in itself says that I can take care of myself and of course I'll be careful.", replied Ambrosine as she gave Logan a big hug and a peck on the cheek. Ambrosine then went over to Dudley and gave him a hug.

" Now you be careful and help Scott keep his temper in check and cheer Jean up. I know she was sad yesterday when we left. Oh and please take care of Liberty for me. It really sucks that I can't bring her with me.", Ambrosine told Dudley.

Dudley just nodded and said , " I miss you Sis."

" I'll miss you too.", she said.

The family then heard the cry of the train's horn. They said their final good-bys and Logan and Dudley left Ambrosine alone in her compartment. Just her owl for company. She took a seat by the window and looked out. Soon she spotted her father and brother. The window a thin barrier between her and them. It suddenly hit her then. She was alone. Alone in the strange world of her birth parents. She wasn't scared exactly. Nor was she excited. It was a mixture of both.

Logan and Dudley waved at her. She waved back. The train gave a lurch and started off. Ambrosine kept her eyes on her father and brother until the horizon took them from her sight. Her journey had begun.

Ambrosine took a book from her back pack and began to read when the compartment door slid opened. A tall husky girl with boyish features walked in.

" Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here.", she said.

" It's quite alright. Please come in and sit.", said Ambrosine as she offered the seat across from her. The girl thanked her and started to drag her trunk into the compartment.

" Here let me help you with that.", said Ambrosine as she got up to help lift the trunk onto the overhead storage.

" Oh! That's aright! The trunk is vary heav-," the girl didn't finish her sentence for Ambrosine took the other side of the trunk and helped lift it onto the overhead. _Wow! This girl is stronger than she looks._ thought the girl as she watched Ambrosine fastened her trunk in.

When Ambrosine was finished she turned to the girl with a smile and held out her hand and introduced herself, " My name is Ambrosine Howlett. It's nice to meet you."

" My name is Millicent Bulstrode. It's nice to meet you too.", said Millicent as she shook Ambrosine's hand, " From your accent I'm guessing your American."

" Yes I am.", said Ambrosine as she sat down.

" Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts then?", asked Millicent as she took a seat across from Ambrosine.

" Well I was born here and both of my birth parents went to Hogwarts.", said Ambrosine.

" So you're a pureblood.", said Millicent.

" Well my father was, but my mother was muggleborne.", said Ambrosine.

" So you're a half-blood like me. My mother is muggleborn too.", said Millicent, " You said you're birth parents and you speak of them in past tense.

" Both of my parents died when I was a little over a year old. After that I went to live with my mom's sister. My Aunt Petunia. She had a son named Dudley and he's more like my brother than my cousin. When Dudley and I were about five my Aunt and Vernon, my Aunt's husband, died on Halloween. We were sent to an orphanage and soon after we were adopted by Logan, my father.", explained Ambrosine.

" Oh. Sorry. I really didn't mean to pry.", replied Millicent.

" It's alright. It's human nature to be curious. Anyway I am vary happy with my life and I love my father and brother vary much.", said Ambrosine.

The two girls sat in silence for a little while until the compartment door was opened again. This time by a round-faced boy with brown hair.

" I'm sorry to disturb you but have you seen my toad?", asked the boy.

" No we haven't but I'll help you look for it.", said Ambrosine as she got up.

" Neville? Did you find it yet?", asked a bushy haired girl behind Neville.

" No Hermione. But someone else said they would help us look for him.", said Neville.

" Oh that is wonderful.", said Hermione an she looked over to Ambrosine and held out her hand. " Hi! My name is Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

Ambrosine took the offered hand and said, " I'm Ambrosine Howlett and over there is Millicent Bulstrode."

Suddenly Ambrosine saw a brown blur on the floor outside of the compartment. Ambrosine moved so fast that one moment she was shaking Hermione's hand and the next she was holding up her left hand with a large toad struggling to escape. " Is this your toad Neville?.", asked Ambrosine.

" Trevor!", shouted the boy as he took the toad from Ambrosine's hands, " Thank you so much Ambrosine!"

" It's no problem.", said Ambrosine as she sat down, " Would you guys like to join us?" Hermione and Neville both nodded and took a seat.

Ambrosine started to like her new friends. Both Neville and Millicent were shy and unsure of themselves. While Hermione on the other hand was self confident and asked many questions. They talked, laughed, and shared stories the entire train ride. It was almost dark outside when the conductor informed them that they would arrive at Hogsmed in about an hour. So the group decided that it was time for them to change into their uniforms. Hermione and Neville went back to their compartments to change while Millicent and Ambrosine changed. When Hermione and Neville returned the group sat down and began to discuss houses.

" According to Hogwarts: A History you are sorted into a house based on your strongest trait. Like Griffindor values bravery. Ravenclaw values those with a thirst for knowledge. Hufflepuff values those who are hard working. Slitheren values cunning.", said Hermione.

" I really don't like this idea of houses. It destroys the unity a school should have.", said Ambrosine. Millicent nodded in agreement.

" I think I'm going to be in Hufflepuff.", said Neville sounding down.

" What is so wrong with Hufflepuff? It's good to be hard working.", said Ambrosine,

" Everyone picks on those who are in Hufflepuff. They think they are all pushovers and sissies.", commented Millicent.

" Well that's just awful!", said Hermione in outrage.

" See that's exactly what I mean. When you put people into houses you are putting them into categories and people start to think if one person in that house is like that they all must be like that.", said Ambrosine in a huff. " Well I don't care what house I'm in or whatever house either of you go into I'll still be your friend."

Everyone smiled at Ambrosine and nodded in agreement. Soon the group felt the train slow down and then stop. The conductor came on over the speakers again and said that everyone should leave their luggage on the train.

When the group reached the platform they heard a gruff voice yelling, " First years! First years!" , the group look over to where the yelling was coming from and found themselves looking at the largest and hairiest man any of them had ever seen.

The group started to make their way though the crowd with the rest of the other first years when suddenly Neville was pushed roughly to the side by a with messy black hair and glasses who seemed determined to be the first one to reach the large man.

" Hay! That was completely rude! You should apologize!", demanded Ambrosine.

" It was _his _fault that he was in _my_ way!", sneered the boy as he ran off. Ambrosine was fuming at the boy's arrogance.

" I sure hope he isn't in my house.", commented Millicent as she helped Neville to his feet. Everyone nodded in agreement.

When all the first years were gathered around the large man the then introduced himself as Hagrid. He then told everyone that they were arriving to the castle by boat and told everyone to pick a boat, four to a boat. Ambrosine's group picked a boat farthest from the arrogant boy, who seemed to have picked up a bossy red-headed sidekick.

When the first years reached the castle they entered a large entrance hall where Professor McGonagall greeted them. She gave a speech about the houses and how the houses would be like their family. When the speech was over she then led them into the great hall where the teachers and the rest of the students waited. They walked up to the front table were the teacher sat. Professor McGonagall placed a stool and a raggedy old hat in front to the table. Everyone looked at the hat like they were expecting something. Then a rip in the hat began to move and then the hat began to sing.

-- Insert song --

When the hat finished Professor McGonagall began to read out names. When she called out " Bullstrod, Millicent" Millicent left Ambrosine's side and walked up to the stool and put on the hat. She sat there with the hat on her head for a little while until the hat shouted "Slitherin!" Millicent took off the hat and sat down at the Slitherin table.

A few more names were called. Then the Professor called out, "Granger, Hermione!" Hermione raced up to the hat, eager to find out what house she would be in. She put on the hat and it seemed to ponder on where to put her. It then shouted "Griffindor!" Hermione took off the hat and sat down at the cheering Griffindor table.

Not soon after Ambrosine heard "Howlett, Ambrosine!". Ambrosine walked up to the stool took the hat sat down and put the hat on her head. As the hat went over her eyes Ambrosine heard a voice inside her head. _" Would you lower your barriers please.", _asked the hat.

" _Oh! Alright. As long as you don't tell anyone what's in here.",_ Ambrosine responded.

" _Of course I won't tell anyone. Now what do we have here? My, my aren't you the tricky one. As brave as a Griffindor. As loyal and hard working as a Hufflepuff. As cunning as a Slitherin. As intelligent as a Ravenclaw. But where to put you? Hummmm. Let's see. Yes. Better be.. _Ravenclaw!"

Ambrosine took off the hat and went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to a girl named Mandy Brocklehurst. Soon another girl joined them by the name Su Li. Soon after that Ambrosine heard "Longbottem, Neville!" The hat shouted "Griffindor!" soon after. When Neville sat down Ambrosine went back to talking with Mandy and Su.

Soon Ambrosine heard "Potter, Warrick!" Her head whipped around so fast she was surprised that she didn't get a whip lash. She saw the arrogant be speckled boy from earlier put on the hat.

' _No that can't be right. I must have misheard. She couldn't have said Warrick Potter.',_ thought Ambrosine.

When the hat shouted "Griffindor!" the boy took off the hat and sat at the table that was shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

' _How can this be! Warrick is dead! What's next? My dead parents pop up!'_

The headmaster was talking now but Ambrosine wasn't paying any attenion. She was too busy trying to figure out how her dead twin brother was alive. '_ Well it must be a different Warrick Potter. Potter is a common last name right. Yes. That must be it.' _Ambrosine decided. But she would change her mind when the headmaster made his next announcement.

" I would like to introduce you all to two new professors. Professor Lilly Potter who will teaching advanced charms and Professor James Potter who will be teaching transfiguration while Professor McGonagall will be teaching advanced transfiguration.", announced Albus.

Ambrosine's eyes locked onto the couple who just stood up. Her eyes widened. The couple were identical to the couple in a picture Ambrosine found in her aunt's diary. The only difference was that the couple that was standing before her were older.

' _This cannot be happening! Their ALIVE! My parents! My brother! Are ALIVE!'_

Ambrosine's world started to go black. One last thought passed though her head before she passed out.

' _What's going on!'_

--- Earlier during the sorting.---

" Howlett, Ambrosine!"

Ambrosine. Lilly felt a stab of pain in her heart when she heard that name. Her baby girl's name. Lilly never truly believed that her little girl was dead. Call it a mother's instinct. She still held hope in her heart that she was still alive. After that fateful night Lilly never fully trusted Albus. Thought James and Warrick practically worshipped him.

Lilly gazed over to the girl who shared her daughter's name. Lilly's eyes widened when she saw her. The young girl looked exactly the way Lilly envisioned her baby would look like. Emerald eyes so bright that they seemed to glow. Long wavy blue black hair. Like a ravens wing in the sun.

'_Could it be?',_ she thought, '_ Could that girl possibly her Anbrosine? But her last name is Howlett. I need to find out more about her.'_ Lilly was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her son's name announced. She sat forward in her seat. She felt James next to her do the same. Both of them were eager to find out which house Warrick would be placed in.

She watched her son and he put on the hat. He was a spitting image of his father, except his eyes were a more glacial blue than James' deep sea blue. The hat seemed to ponder for awhile but finally it shouted "Griffindor!".

Lilly and James clapped along with the rest of the Griffindors. She was so proud of her son she almost missed the confused look on his face as he sat down. Lilly made a mental note to herself to ask him about it later.

After the sorting Albus announced them as new Professors. After they sat down Lilly noticed a commotion at the Ravenclaw table.

--- Ravenclaw table---

" Ambrosine! Ambrosine! Are you ok?," asked Mandy as both she and Su got up.

When Ambrosine fainted she fell backwards off the bench. When she came to all the first year Ravenclaws were standing around her with a few older students looking over their shoulders.

" Move people! Move! Give her some air!", shouted Su as she pushed some people back.

Mandy was now beside Ambrosine and was helping her up.

" Are you feeling aright Ambrosine?", asked Mandy.

" Oh yes, yes. I'm fine.", said Ambrosine with a smile, " So much has happened today I guess I was just a little overwhelmed. You know, new school, new country, new time zone."

" Are you sure you're ok? Do you need to go see Madam Pomfry?", asked an older Ravenclaw. Ambrosine assured him she was just fine and that she was just tired.

When everyone was assured that she was ok they all settled back into their seats. There was some mocking comments from the other tables but Ambrosine just ignored them.

' _I can't believe I fainted! If Dad or Dudley ever find out I would never hear the end of it! It would mean more training sessions in the danger room with Dad. Not that's such a bad thing but Dad can get a little extreme with those sessions. Now Dudley, he would never leave me alone. He can be wayyyyyyyy to over protective. It can be sweet at times and I do understand why he is so protective. But it can be soooooo annoying.' _thought Ambrosine.

She looked at the empty plates and saw them fill up with food. She grabbed some food and began to eat. Ambrosine ate a few bites and then turned her eyes onto the staff table. Her gaze settled on the Potters.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her parents and twin brother were alive. She studied the Potters. Her mother was rather pretty. Having dark wavy red hair and a darker shade of green eyes than her own. More like forest green, Her father you could call handsome. Wild midnight hair that had a few streaks of silver. Behind glasses were a pair of dark blue eyes.

Ambrosine tore her gaze away from them and settled on her brother. She could somewhat tell that they were related. They both had high cheekbones, both had dark raven hair, both had vary pale milk white skin (even though Ambrosine tried numerous times to get a tan, her skin would get dark but only for a few minutes. It then would slowly turn back to white. Sometimes regenerative powers can be a pain, especially if it got in the way of a good tan.) But that is where the similarity ended.

Warrick's eyes were a pale glacial blue behind round glasses. His hair was just as messy as their father's. Ambrosine thanked God that she inherited her mother's wavy hair.

' _Ughhh! I can't believe I'm related to that arrogant jerk!'_ she thought as she watched him. She then caught site of the red-headed sidekick sitting next to him. He was shoveling food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten for days. The sight kind of made her sick.

Su noticed that she wasn't eating and said, " You should get some food into your stomach. You need to build up your strength."

" I was eating until I caught site of that red-head sitting next to Potter.", said Ambrosine as she nodded her head in the red-head's direction.

Su looked at him and wrinkled her nose. " I see your point. Just looking at him I lost some of my appetite."

Ambrosine looked away form the boy and looked at her plate. Su was right. She did need to eat. She picked up her fork and forced herself to eat.

When the meal was over the headmaster stood up and bid them all a good night. Ambrosine stood with the rest of her house and fallowed the Ravenclaw prefects to Ravenclaw tower. When the reached a wall with a door knocker built into it the prefects stopped them.

" Unlike the other houses who have to say a pass word to enter their common rooms we have to answer a riddle.", said a prefect as she turned toward the knocker.

" Give me food and I will live. Give me water and I will die. What am I?" it asked.

The prefect turned to the group of first years and asked, " Do any of you know the answer?" Ambrosine's hand shot up into the air. " Yes you over there."

" Fire.", said Ambrosine.

" Wisely reasoned.", replied the knocker as it revealed the entrance.

The students entered one at a time. Ambrosine looked around. The room was large and circular. Large tapestries hung on the walls. There were some bookshelves that were filled with books and large poofy chairs were scattered about, along with tables and desks. Ambrosine looked up at a domed ceiling and saw that it was painted with stars that sparkled like the real things.

" Now all the first year please have a seat. Our head of house would like a few words with you before you go to bed. As for the rest of you off to bed!", said a prefect.

Ambrosine found a seat next to the large fireplace. Su and Mandy soon joined her and the three of them were talking when a small man entered the common room.

" Attention! Attention please!", squeaked the little man as he climbed onto a table., " Welcome to Ravenclaw! I am Professor Flittwick, your head of house." The professor went on to give his speech. When he was done they were dismissed. The boys went up one flight of stairs and the girls went up another. Earlier they were told that they would each get their own room.

Ambrosine found the door with her name on it and bid the other girls good night.

Her room was average in size. It had a large four-poster bed with blue drapes and blue sheets trimmed in bronze. The bed frame was made of carved dark oak as was the nightstand, wardrobe, desk and chair.

Ambrosine spotted her trunk at the end of her bed along with an empty bird cage. '_Someone must have let Archimedes out.'_ she thought as she opened her trunk and took out her pajamas. She changed and went back to her trunk. She dug in it until she found what she was looking for. Two framed pictures. One was a picture of her, Logan, Dudley, and their two dogs. The picture was taken during the summer on their yearly camping trip. This year it was up near Lake Superior. The second picture was taken last Christmas. Everyone was gathered around the large Christmas tree. In the picture was her, Logan, Dudley, the Professor, Storm, Dr. McCoy, Scott, Jean, Liberty, and Justice.

Ambrosine set the pictures on one of the night stands. She then crawled into bed and blew out the candles.

She laid in the darkness with many thoughts running though her mind. '_ Fate sure does like to make my life complicated.'_ was her last thought as she drifted into a restless sleep. Her dreams were plagued with red eyes and green light for the first time in years.

END CHAPTER

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or X-Men

**Chapter 7**

**With the Potters**

**Lily walked quickly toward the Gryffindor common room. She arrived just in time to intercept Minerva before she entered the common room.**

" **Minerva!," called Lily, " Can I have a quick word with you please?"**

" **Of course Lily. What is it?" asked Minerva.**

"**You were assigned to help the American girl during the summer weren't you?" asked Lily.**

" **Yes. Why?" replied Minerva.**

" **Can you tell me anything about her?" asked Lily.**

" **What would you like to know?" Minerva asked.**

" **How about her parents. What were they like?" Lily asked.**

" **Well Mr. Howlett has a wild air about him. He seems like the kind of man you don't want to get angry. But I could tell when it came to Miss. Howlett he could be very kind. When I found out that he adopted her I was surprised that a man like him would adopt." said Minerva.**

" **Adopted. Miss. Howlett was adopted." said Lily.**

" **Yes. Along with her cousin. Poor things. First Miss. Howlett's parents were killed. Then after living with her Aunt and Uncle they too were killed." said Minerva shaking her head.**

" **How old was she when her parents were killed?" asked Lily.**

" **Hummmm. Let's see. I believe she was a year old. Her aunt and uncle raised her till she was about five." said Minerva.**

" **Does she know anything about her birth parents?" asked Lily.**

" **Only that they were killed and that they were a witch and wizard. As far as I know." replied Minerva.**

" **What was her cousin's name?" asked Lily.**

" **Let's see. It started with a D. Dylan? Dustin? Dudley? Yes, Dudley. A large boy he was. When I first saw him I had mistaken him to be thirteen or so. So tall. Imagine my surprise when I found out he was eleven." said Minerva, " Was there anything else you wanted?"**

" **Yes. Will you tell Warrick to come out for a moment please. I need to speak with him." said Lily.**

" **Alright. But not too long. Both of you have classes early tomorrow morning." said Minerva sternly as she went though the passage behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

' **Will she always treat me as a student?' thought Lily as she waited.**

**Ten minuets later the portrait swung open and out came Warrick.**

" **You wanted to see me Mum?" asked Warrick as he pushed up his glasses.**

" **Yes. Hunny I could not but help notice the confused look on your face after you were sorted. Can you tell me why the look?" asked Lily.**

" **Welllll. Now don't freak when I tell you. When I put on the hat it… it told me that I was just as difficult to place as my sister." said Warrick, " How can it know that I am just as difficult as my sister? Ambrosine is dead. There is no way…. It must have made a mistake. Right Mum. Mum?"**

**When Lily didn't answer Warrick asked, " Mum. What are you thinking?"**

**Countless thoughts were running though Lily's mind. The most dominant thought was ' Could it be? Could that girl really be my Ambrosine?'**

"**Mum!" shouted Warrick. Lily was startled out of her thoughts by Warrick's shout.**

" **Oh! I'm sorry sweet heart. My mind was off wandering. Well it's getting late. You should be getting to bed." said Lily as she gave Warrick a hug and kiss goodnight.**

" **Alright. Are you sure you are ok?" asked Warrick as he started though the passage.**

" **I'm fine. I'm fine. Now off to bed." said Lily as she shooed him though the portal. The portal swung shut leaving Lily alone with her thoughts.**

**-- With Warrick --**

**Warrick laid in his bed thinking. Thoughts and memories running though his head. Though it was somewhat difficult to concentrate with Ron snoring in the bed next to his. His mind finally settled onto one memory.**

**( Flashback )**

**He was eight years old and he was looking though the family photo album. He stopped on a picture of him and Ambrosine. He stared at it. It was taken at Christmas, their first and last Christmas together. They were playing together. Two pairs of laughing jewels stared up at him. As if inviting him to come and play with them. He reached out to touch the picture when something wet hit the back of his hand. It was then he realized that he was crying. His tears came faster.**

**He heard the door to his room open and his mother walked in. She took one look at him and rushed over and gathered him into her arms.**

" **What is the matter sweet heart? Why are you crying?" she asked.**

" **Professor Dumbledore said it was my love and my need to protect Ambrosine that helped me destroy Voldemort. But if that is true then why is Ambrosine dead? Was I not strong enough to protect her? It's my fault that she is dead! I wasn't strong enough!" he cried.**

" **No, Warrick no! It's not your fault. Why would you even think that." his mother said holding him closer.**

**( End Flashback )**

**Warrick remembered how his mother had tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault. After a while he finally gave in. Just to make his mother stop crying. But in his heart he would always blame himself.**

**He sighed and turned onto his side. He tried to block out Ron's snores until he drifted off to sleep.**

**-- The Potter's Chambers --**

**Lily was sitting on the edge of her bed starring at an old baby picture of Ambrosine dressed in a white frilly dress with a powder blue ribbon around her waist and in her hair. Lily remembered the day the picture was taken. It took her and James forever to get Ambrosine to sit still for the picture. She smiled at the memory.**

" **Lily. Are you alright? You're awfully quite tonight." asked James as he sat down next to her. When he spotted the picture she held his eyes filled with sadness.**

" **She's alive James. I don't care what Dumbledore said. I know she is alive." said Lily firmly.**

" **Lily we have talked about this hundreds of times before. No matter how much we hope and pray that she is still alive it won't make it true." said James.**

" **I don't care James!" yelled Lily as she jumped up and started pacing.**

" **Why do you keep doing this to yourself?! For nine years I've been telling you to move on, to accept that she's gone! Why! Why can't you accept that!" James yelled back.**

" **How can you!? There was no body James! No proof that she died that night! We only have Dumbledore's word and I don't think that it's worth the breath he said it with!" she shouted back.**

" **What do you mean by that?" asked James.**

" **Part of our memory is gone from that night James. All we remember is the alarm going off and the next thing we remember is Dumbledore telling us that Ambrosine is dead and that Warrick defeated you-know-who. I don't think that it was shock that made us forget James. Something happened and Dumbledore knows what happened." said Lily.**

" **You think that Dumbledore has something to do with Ambrosine's disappearance?" asked James in disbelief.**

" **I don't know what to think. All I know is that my heart is telling me that Ambrosine is alive and nothing will change that." said Lily as she turned from him and left the room.**

**James just sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Wishing things had been different. That Warrick didn't have the burden of being The-Boy-Who-Lived. That Ambrosine was still alive. That he could have seen his baby girl grow up. He remembered that Ambrosine was the first to speak. The joy he had felt when she first said Dada.**

**James started to feel the tears start to form behind his eyelids. He tried to stop them but he knew it would be a futile effort because he had shed the same tears hundreds of times before. **

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update and the short chapter. But hopefully I will be updating more this summer. Now for the next chapter you will get to meet the first mutant at Hogwarts! Yay! Can you guess who it is. Hint: The mutant is a he.**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sooo sorry that it took so long to update. I hope that this chapter is worth the wait._

_Do not own._

Chapter 8 – the first day

Ambrosine woke up before dawn as usual and started her morning routine. First her morning stretches and some simple yoga. After that she got together her toiletries shampoo etc.. She got a clean uniform, gathered it all together and set off to the girls communal bathroom.

After she was showered and dressed she decided to head for the common room and take a look at some of the books she spotted last night. She skimmed through the titles to see if any caught her eye. "Magic of the Mind" by Melinda Birchwood, was the first title to capture attention. She grabbed it and chose a seat by the one of the windows.

She was a quarter of the way through the book when the older students started to descend the stairs. Ambrosine marked her page and decided it was about time that she started to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When she reached the Great Hall she spotted Hermione already eating. Hermione suddenly looked up and smiled and waved good morning. Ambrosine smiled and waved back as she took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. She grabbed some eggs, bacon, toast, and some orange juice and started eating. Slowly more students started to trickle in. Soon the hall was full of chattering students. When Ambrosine finished eating, she spotted Professor Flitwick passing out schedules.

"Ah! Good morning Miss. Howlett. Here is your schedule and it looks like your first class is with me today! Well you in class!", said Prof. Flitwick as he handed Ambrosine her schedule. As the professor walked away Ambrosine looked at her schedule. When she memorized it, she left the hall for her dorm.

– Charms –

Ambrosine was the first to arrive, when she took her seat the seat to her right was immediately taken by Hermione.

"Good morning Ambrosine!", greeted Hermione as she took out her textbook.

"Good morning Hermione.", replied Ambrosine, "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept alright. One of my dorm mates talks in her sleep.", said Hermione.

"Morning!", said Su Li as she sat next to Ambrosine.

The lesson was long but interesting, especially when the boy sitting next to Warrick somehow managed to blow up his feather, trying to practice a spell they were not ready for, and half of Warrick's face was blackened. When class was over Ambrosine and the rest of the Ravenclaws started off towards the dungeons for Potions. When they reached the classroom they found the Hufflepuffs waiting outside the classroom for the professor.

"I was dreading this class all morning.", said Mandy when they reached the classroom.

"Why is that?", asked Ambrosine.

"I heard from the older Ravenclaws that Prof. Snape is a mean greasy bat and that he plays favorites with the Slytherins.", replied Mandy_._

'_Snape? That's right, Severus Snape was Mom's old friend from school. A mean bat was not how Aunt Petunia described him in her diary. According to that Snape was a nice shy boy. Well he is a teacher and a lot of students think that all teachers are mean. Probably just some disgruntled students told Mandy at stuff.' _Thought Ambrosine as they waited.

A few moments later the door swung open and the students started to file in and took their seats. Ambrosine, Su, and Mandy took a table up front and sat down. When everyone was seated, Snape walked in, his black cloak billowing behind him. When he reached the front of the classroom he called for silence, which was unnecessary because when he walked in his mere presence made everyone shut their mouths. Snape started class by taking roll call. When he reached Ambrosine's name she felt a little mental probe. Her head shot up in her eyes connected with Snape's.

'_Hay! Hasn't anyone ever told you that probing another's mind without their permission it is very rude!", _Ambrosine shouted telepathically at him. Snape's eyes widened in shock but he quickly recovered and continued on to the next name. When finished with roll call Snape began class with what sounded like a yearly speech. When finished, he assigned them a potion to make and sat behind his desk. When the students were halfway through Snape stood up and began making rounds. Ambrosine was in the middle of adding an ingredient when she felt that little probe again.

'_Again? What did I tell you before? Teacher or not this is very rude!" _she scolded him once again. The probing withdrew.

When class was finished everyone bottled their potions and cleaned up their workstations. On the way out the door Ambrosine's name was called.

"Miss. Howlett! I need you to stay behind for a moment. I need to have a few words with you.", said Snape.

Su and Mandy looked at her with worried looks on their faces, wondering what she could have done wrong to get into trouble. Ambrosine told them she would be fine and to go on ahead. She then walked to the back of the classroom and stood in front of Snape's desk.

"You wanted to see me Sir?", she asked.

Snape didn't answer and they stood in silence for a few minutes until Snape suddenly broke the silence.

"You are a mutant aren't you Miss. Howlett.", said Snape.

"Yes sir and so are you.", replied Ambrosine.

Snape nodded and said," We need to have a little talk Miss. Howlett. Have a seat."

Ambrosine grabbed one of the work stools and sat down in front of his desk. Snape was quiet for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts.

"I know the American wizarding view on mutants is favorable, but here in Britain it is less so. That is why I hide my telepathic abilities under the pretense of Legminsy. I must admit Miss. Howlett that you are the first student I had to have abilities other than magic." said Snape, "I suggest that you don't tell anyone about your ability. Your telepathic, are you not?"

"Yes sir. I'm also telekinetic, I have enhanced senses, and regeneration abilities." replied Ambrosine. Snape raised his eyebrow at this. "Yeah, I know having more than one ability is unusual." responded Ambrosine to Snape's raised eyebrow.

"And I am used to hiding my abilities. I live in the muggle American world. Most non-mutants in America look upon us with distrust and disdain.", said Ambrosine.

"So I do not have to tell you how important it is for you to hide your unique abilities. Tell me, is there anyone else in your family who has any powers?", asked Snape.

"Both my father and brother are mutants. But I was adopted, my brother is in actuality my cousin. Our father adopted us when we were five.", explained Ambrosine. Snape nodded in response and was silent for a moment.

"Now Miss. Howlett I usually don't do this but you being a fellow mutant you can come to me if you need any help or even just to talk. I understand how difficult it is being singled out because of being different.", Snape told her, "Now there is one other professor here that is a mutant and that is Prof. Vector. She is the Arithmancy professor. Is it all right for me to tell her about you? I know she would love to help.", said Snape.

"I have no problem with that sir.", replied Ambrosine.

"Very well. Now I must stress this, do not tell anyone else that you are mutant. Even the headmaster. He may seem like a kindly old man but even he has his prejudices.", said Snape.

"Prof. Dumbledore is prejudice against mutants?", asked Ambrosine shocked.

"Well he isn't prejudice per se, he sees mutants as a power that needs to be controlled. Controlled by people like him.", said Snape grimly.

"So we are nothing but tools to him!", said Ambrosine outraged.

"Basically yes. So you can understand my reasoning.", said Snape, " Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

'_Should I ask him about my parents or should I wait until I have more information. I am quite positive that he is the Severus Aunt Petunia wrote about in her diary. Though, just to be on the safe side, I should wait until I have more information on what is going on.'_, Ambrosine decided, " No professor, I think that is all for now."

"Alright. Here is a note for your next class." , said Snape as he scribbled a note on some scrap of parchment and handed it to her.

"Thank you professor. What should I tell my friends? They're going to ask why you asked me to stay. Because, forgive me for saying, but I have heard that you do not have very good reputation among the students.", said Ambrosine.

"Just say that I gave you a little speech about that just because you are a foreigner doesn't mean that I will treat you any differently from any other student. That you chose to go to this school and that you should adapt quickly or else. Yes, something like that. I have to keep my reputation of being the mean bat from the dungeons.", said Snape, with a sneer.

"Alright Professor, I will tell them that.", said Ambrosine a little confused. _'Why does Prof. Snape work so hard at being the bad guy? It is obvious that the real Prof. Snape is a nice guy.' _thought Ambrosine as she left the classroom. _'Who knew that going to Hogwarts would be so complicated?'_

– The Library-

Ambrosine handed her note from Professor Snape to Madam Pince. The next hour was study hall and she had some research to do. Su and Mandy spotted her and waved her over, she smiled and signaled that she would be there in a minuet. Ambrosine walked over to some bookshelves and started to skim the titles. When she had an armful of books she sat down at Su and Mandy's table.

"So what did he want?" asked Mandy. Ambrosine looked at them and sighed, she had never really been comfortable with lying but she knew that sometimes it was a necessary evil, especially when you are a mutant living in a anti-mutant world. So over the years she became quite good at it.

"Oh, he just wanted to give me a big speech on the fact that just because I am a foreign student does not mean I will be treated any differently than anybody else and that I should adapt quickly." said Ambrosine.

"That sounds kinda mean but at least you are not in any trouble." said Su as she opened her charms textbook. Ambrosine shrugged and opened one of the books she had gathered from the bookshelf, it was called "_Modern Wizerding History of Great Brittan"_. She scanned the table of contents and found a chapter called _"The Fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"._ Last night Ambrosine had overheard some of the other students talking about Warrick and from what she had heard she knew that he was famous for being involved with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's downfall.

The chapter told about how her parents left her and Warrick in the care of their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, and that it was Peter who betrayed them and let Voldemort into their home. When Ambrosine read the last page of the chapter her eyes grew wide.

"_When Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Professor Dumbledore arrived at Godric's Hollow the cottage was destroyed. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were is such a state of shock that they do not recall arriving at their destroyed home. The only thing that they remember was Professor Dumbledore declaring baby Warrick Potter the Boy-Who-Lived and Dumbledore telling them that Warrick's twin sister, Ambrosine, was dead. The young couple refused to believe the news and demanded proof, but Dumbledore explained that because of the magical explosion any trace of little Ambrosine was destroyed._

_Two days later the grief stricken parents buried an empty casket in the Potter Family Cemetery. Those attending the funeral were Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Sirius Black (Ambrosine's godfather), Mr. Remus Lupin, and a gathering of random people coming to pay their respects to the Boy-Who-Lived's sister."_

Ambrosine closed the book silently and processed what she had just read. The chapter did explain why her parents and everyone else thought she was dead, but the question is why did Dumbledore tell everyone she was dead? What exactly happened that night? Why did Dumbledore want her out of the way? The book provided some answers but gave her even more questions. She sighed and put the book aside and picked up her potions assignment. Forty-five minutes later study hall was over and lunch was next.

-After Lunch-

With her belly full Ambrosine walked into her next class that she was anxious to get to and the one she had been dreading all day, Transfiguration. As usual she was the first to arrive, Professor Potter wasn't in yet. She lingered near the doorway, wondering if she should sit in the front or the back of the classroom. Being a person who loves to learn her first instinct was to sit in the front, but also being a young girl who was about to interact with her birth father for the first time, a father who thinks that she is dead, she is a little afraid and wants to sit in the back, unnoticed. Eventually her need to learn over road her nervousness and she took a seat at the front.

She was just finishing taking out her transfiguration supplies when the other students started to come in. She noticed that the Ravenclaws had this class with the Slyitherens. She spotted Millicent and gave her a happy wave, she waved back and took a seat on the other side of the classroom. Su and Mandy arrived soon after and took seats at Ambrosine's work station.

"I was looking forward to this class all day!" squealed Mandy, "Well, other than charms where we actually got to be near Warrick Potter. But being taught by his father is just as good!"

"I know!" Su squealed back, " And did you see him last night! I can see were Warrick gets his good looks!" At this comment the two girls giggled together. Then they turned their gazes toward Ambrosine.

"Don't you think so too Ambrosine? That Professor Potter is dreamy?" asked Mandy.

Ambrosine just sat there with a blank look on her face. '_Oh it is so not right that they asked me that question. He is my birth father for cryin out loud! I don't care if they know that or not, it's just plain wrong!' _She thought to herself. She was saved from answering when Professor Potter walked into the room.

"Good afternoon class! I am Professor James Potter and welcome to Transfiguration!" said James as he gave the class a big smile, with that he transformed himself into a large stag. The class ooooed and aaahhhed at this and clapped when he changed back.

"Now you won't be able to do that for quite some time. Like with everything else in life you will have to start off small. So everyone will you please open your textbooks to chapter one." The class was halfway over when a student raised their hand. James noticed this and turned from the board.

"Yes? You have a question Mr. Zambini?" asked James.

"Professor, is it true that your daughter is dead or is she just missing?" Zambini asked with a weird look in his eyes. When James heard this question the chalk he was holding snapped. At the same time Ambrosine was hit by waves of emotion that were not her own. She felt anger, shock and the most strongest emotion she felt was immense sorrow and loss. Ambrosine realized that the emotions she was feeling were James'.

'_Is this a new power? The Professor did say that there was a possibility that I may have more dormant powers.' _Ambrosine thought as she tried to calm herself. She watched as James struggled not to lash out at the student.

"Do you have any questions concerning the class Mr. Zambini?" James ground out.

"No Professor." replied Zambini. After that there was a tense atmosphere in the classroom.

The rest of the day was pretty normal for the first day of school with the exceptions of floating ghosts and moving staircases. Ambrosine was deep in thought when she rounded a corner and ran right into Lily.

"I'm so sorry Professor Potter! I wasn't looking where I was going." apologized Ambrosine.

"It is quite alright Miss. Howlett." said Lily as she got up, "Um, Miss. Howlett?"

"Yes Professor?", replied Ambrosine.

"How was your first day at Hogwarts? I remember my first day, I was so nervous. I'm muggleborn you see, so everything was so overwhelming." said Lily. '_Stop babbling, silly,' _thought Lily, '_You don't want to make the poor girl uncomfortable, especially if she really is your Ambrosine. I know my baby girl isn't dead.'_

Ambrosine didn't mean to, but she heard what Lily thought. Needless to say she was a little surprised and shocked that Lily was figuring things out so quickly.

"It was an eye opening experience Professor" replied Ambrosine as she smiled at Lily.

"Really. Do you like your classes?" asked Lily awkwardly.

"Yes I do. They are very interesting" said Ambrosine.

"That's good. So what made you want to attend Hogwarts? I'm sorry if I'm prying, it's none of my business, but it is very rare for a student to attend here that is from another country." said Lily.

"I thought it would be fun to attend a school in another country" answered Ambrosine, it wasn't a complete lie. Lily nodded at her answer. It looked like Lily was about to ask another question when she was interrupted by someone.

"There you are Mom! I've been looking everywhere for you! Dad was wondering if you wanted to have a family supper tonight." said Warrick before he spotted Ambrosine, "Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

When Warrick got a good look at her he frowned.

"You, you seem very familiar. Have we met before?" he asked.

"Yes, briefly. You bumped into my friend at the station yesterday" replied Ambrosine. Warrick frowned even more. He could have sworn he met her before that. This feeling was going to bug him until he figured it out.

"I hope you apologized to her friend Warrick" said Lily sternly. Warrick winced slightly at this, but he put on his most charming smile.

"I was in such a hurry yesterday I didn't even realize I had bumped into anyone" he lied. Ambrosine had to resist the urge to snort and roll her eyes.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I have some assignments to finish and some studying to do" said Ambrosine with a smile as she waved at them and walked away.

"Oh, yes nice to meet you too dear!" Lily called after her.

-Ambrosine's Room-

Ambrosine walked into her room and set her bag on her desk. She got out a pen and paper and sat down. She had a lot to tell her father and brother.

_Dear Dad,_

_First of all, I miss you and Dudley already, but school is very interesting and huge. My classes are interesting and informative, in charms a boy accidentally blew up a feather. The shock on his face was funny._

_I made a few friends already, the first three I met on the train. Their names are Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longbottem, and Hermione Granger. My other two friends I met are in my house (I'll explain what houses are later) and their names are Mandy Brocklehurst and Su Li._

_The school has four different dormitories, Ravenclaw, Giffendor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. We are sorted into the houses by personality. I'm in Ravenclaw, I'm really glad I'm in Ravenclaw because we get our own rooms._

_I also met another mutant here! A professor! He said that there is another professor here that is a mutant as well. He also told me about the wizarding view on mutants here, it is the same as non-magic people view mutants. But he told me that the wizarding view on mutants in the U.S. is quite favorable, which could be useful in the future._

_Now the information I am about to write about is pretty big, I mean you need to sit down big. My birth parents and twin are alive! I am not kidding. The other weird thing about this is that they think I'm dead! Whatever happened that night Dumbledore had a major part in it. He was the one who told Aunt Petunia that her sister, brother-in-law and nephew were dead. He was also the one who told my birth parents (not to mention the entire wizarding world) that I was dead. I want to find out what happened Dad. I know right now you want to come over here and take me home, but I need to know. I know you will understand this Dad._

_I love you both so much, nothing will ever change that. Until the next letter, bye._

_Love,_

_Ambrosine_

Ambrosine sealed the letter and went to the window where Archimedes waited and attached the letter to his leg. As she watched him fly away she wondered how much more complicated her life will get.

-Warrick-

Warrick layed in his bed that night unable to get that girl his mother was talking to out of his head. The feeling that he knew her was like a hungry dog with a bone, it wouldn't let go. He just had to find out who she was.

-Potters-

Lily was watching James all night. She noticed he had been on edge ever since dinner and his nerves were starting to get on hers. She finally got fed up with his tapping foot and asked what was wrong.

"Just a nosy student that asked a personal question" said James as he ran his hand though his hair. He still had the urge to lash out at the student Ambrosine had always been a touchy subject for him, especially when strangers mentioned her. While Lily held onto the hope that she was still alive, he forced himself not to join her in that hope. He knew that she will always be angry at him for that. He understood why she held onto that hope, he wished he could too. But he didn't want to build up that hope only to have it shattered. Lily was stronger than him that way, he didn't believe he was strong enough to have his heart ripped out again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: do not own.

Sorry for the long wait.

**Chapter 9- Midnight Fun**

Weeks passed and Ambrosine was settling in when she and the other first years heard about the upcoming flying lessons. Personally Ambrosine was very excited, the very idea of flying had always captured her interest and imagination. Su, Mandy and Hermione on the other hand were very nervous because flying could not be learned by just reading a book. Neville was nervous as well because, well, he got into enough accidents with his two feet firmly on the ground. Millicent didn't really care.

On the morning of the flying lesson the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses went out to the grounds. The lessons were being taught by a hawk like woman by the name of Madame Hooch. The lesson, to Ambrosine, was fun. When the students commanded their brooms up, Ambrosine's broom was one of the few that jumped up into her hand. When they were allowed to leave the ground, Ambrosine felt her heart leap in excitement and a large grin appeared on her face.

'If only Dad and Dudley could see me now! Maybe I could ask Dad if I could get a broom for my birthday or Christmas!', Ambrosine thought as she glided though the air and touched down safely in front of Madame Hooch.

"Well done Miss. Howlett! You're a natural!", said Madame Hooch with a big smile, "If you are interested next year, you may be put on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

"Thank you Madame Hooch. I may consider joining the team in the future," said Ambrosine with a smile.

Later that afternoon Ambrosine heard about what had happened during Warrick's flying lesson from Millicent. It seemed that poor Neville had to go to the hospital wing for a broken wrist from falling from his broom. When Madame Hooch left with Neville trouble started. A boy by the name of Draco Malfoy picked up something Neville had dropped and started to make fun of him. To Ambrosine's surprise and pleasure, Warrick stepped up to defend Neville.

'Perhaps he isn't such a jerk after all', Ambrosine thought when she had heard this. Millicent said that he was caught flying by Professor McGonagall and she escorted him to the castle. There was a rumor that he was expelled, but they were just rumors.

During dinner, Ambrosine was walking past the Gryffindor table when she overheard an argument between her brother and some Slytherin boys. It seemed that Warrick accepted a Wizarding dual for that night. Ambrosine sighed, just when she thought Warrick redeemed himself by standing up for Neville, he goes and accepts a dual that, by the sound of it, is obviously a trap.

She debated with herself on whether she should go and tell James and Lily or that she should let him go to the dual and let him learn a life lesson. She decided to go for the life lesson. It is best to always learn from experience.

That night Ambrosine left Ravenclaw tower at eleven pm and started toward the trophy room. Keeping to the shadows, she had all her senses on high alert so she wouldn't run into the caretaker, Filch, ore his cat, Mrs. Norris. She reached the room before her brother and waited in a corner. Minuets ticked by until she spotted Warrick, Ron, Neville and a peeved looking Hermione. She waited a few more minuets until Ron spoke.

"Maybe Malfoy chickened out", he whispered. After he spoke Ambrosine stepped out.

"Or perhaps he just set a trap for you to get you into trouble", said Ambrosine as she walked forward.

"Ambrosine? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I overheard Warrick and Malfoy's little argument this afternoon" replied Ambrosine.

"Why do know it alls always have to stick their noses where they don't belong" huffed Ron as he glared between Hermione and Ambrosine.

"Malfoy is not a direct sort of person, he is the type to set a trap. I was hoping you would have known better Warrick" said Ambrosine as she looked at her twin.

For some odd reason Warrick felt ashamed of himself. He blushed and looked down at his feet, wondering to himself why her approval meant so much to him. After weeks of wondering he still hasn't figured out why she seemed so familiar.

"You didn't tell on us, did you?" asked Ron as he glared at Ambrosine.

"If I did you wouldn't be standing here now would you", she replied. Ambrosine then stilled and cocked her head to one side. Her sensitive ears picking up footsteps and a voice heading their way.

"You guys, we should get out of here and head back to our dorms before we get into any trouble", said Ambrosine quickly.

"No! We should stay a little longer. What if Malfoy shows up later and we aren't here, he will tell everyone we chickened out", said Ron stubbornly. No sooner than the words left Ron's mouth Filche's voice became audible to everyone else. The first years looked at each other for a second before taking off in the opposite direction of the caretaker's voice.

Without thinking Warrick grabbed Ambrosine's hand and pulled her with him. They were running down a corridor that was lined with suits of armor when Neville tripped on his robes and dove head first into one of the suits creating a domino effect down the corridor. For a split second the students stood stock still in shock before Warrick shouted out, "Run!"

They were now running wildly now. The dark corridors of the school now became a confusing maze of twists and turns. Even Ambrosine didn't know where they were until she picked up a scent that made her dig in her heels.

"What are you doing?" Warrick whispered to her as he tugged on her hand to get her to move.

"We're in the third floor corridor. It's off limits", she whispered back. Filch's voice and footsteps were getting louder.

"We don't have much of a choice at the moment" he whispered as Hermione unlocked a door.

"No…Wait don't…", Ambrosine protested as she was pushed through the now opened door. When Warrick entered he closed the door behind him and he and Ron put their ears to the door. While those two were distracted by Filch and Hermione was fretting about the possibility of expulsion, Ambrosine and Neville were focused on the surprised giant three headed dog in front of them.

"I think we are alright. Filch thinks this door is locked. What is it Neville", huffed Warrick as he tuned around to see why Neville was tugging on his sleeve. Ambrosine would have laughed at the quick comical way the look on Warrick's face changed. If she wasn't facing down a large three headed attack dog out of Greek myth. Everyone turned around as one, trying to be the first out of the door. Facing Filch was better than death. They tumbled out of the room, slammed the door shut and almost flew down the corridor. Sometime during the flight, Ambrosine broke off from the group and took off toward her own dormitory.

When she reached her room she collapsed on her bed exhausted. Before she drifted off to sleep she wondered if anyone else noticed that the dog was standing on a trapdoor. It was guarding something and Ambrosine's curiosity couldn't help but wonder; what?


End file.
